In The Shadow of the Boleyn Conspiracy
by BoleynofAragon21
Summary: In Between story, before the future last installment of this saga of ENCHANTED SERIES, but after the dreamalans. Mary finds herself loosing Jack's affection, and Anne Boleyn whose influence is still close, finds a connection through jackie. Long Intro
1. Many Thanks and Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o**

**Introduction To: In The Shadow of The Boleyn Conspiracy**

* * *

**Few have responded to my call** and I thanks those that have. As fellow co-authors is important we must keep stressing the need for help and mutual assistance. Often we find ourselves having huge writers block, in my case because I have a little girl, work and study altogether, while most of you have work and study as well. No matter what the reason we must help each other!

That being said, I will say once more, thank you to Carolina, Rachel, Amy and of Marissa. You guys were of great help in very difficult moments where I even doubted I could make this saga work, fortunately you gave me helped me realize I could, if I just find the right inspiration.

Caro who helped me through giving me advice of which books to read, later I took interest and found some other books on my own. Rachel who always is kind and helpful. She is a great sweetheart and I thank her for her big heart. Amy patient and a great listener, and a very great writer, she gets into her character's heads to the point of becoming them, we feel, and get excited every time she writes! Last but not the least is Marissa, she is a great reader and very intelligent. Highly active she always finds the spare time to help those in need, and her current fic so far has been a great success because of those good writing skills she posesses. I will thank heather as well who has been one of my constant reviewers, she gave me a great heads up when I was about to screw my last chapter, had it not been for her the last chapter would not be what it was.

An applaud to these girls, their pen names, **Darkvampirewitch**;** LadyJax999**;** theothertudorgirl** and** BoleynGirl13** and** Heatherweather**. If you ever need any help or assistance, its **THESE** girls who will help you, no one else will dedicate as much time and effort in helping you out with your writing skills and your fics as them.

Thanks girls!

* * *

There has been much especulation and I have received constant emails from people of both sides of the arguments that are against and in favor of Jackie/Bobby's fictional relationship in my last vignette. Those who are in favor have written to me that there might have been a possibility open that it might have happened in real life. The author of this new book, who oppened the doors for me and probably in the future other authors for fanfiction or historical fiction of the affair; is nothing more in my view than a man out to create more rumors and conjectures with no concise base. However; talking to Marissa and Caro I have found myself open to the possibility of maybe buying or borrowing the book to read it. See how much is based on fact or fiction.

I am always open to the possibility of new discoveries, but I have to admit that I am very bias on this subject. In all truth I believe there might not be concise evidence of any affair, but I will keep an open mind as always to any ideas.

This story is not autocratic fic where you can't be allowed to express yourselves freely. You can as long as it is constructive criticiscm, even if you do not agree you can send out to me a PM or email me through yahoo and give me your opinions of what you think might be better to improve my fic.

Give ideas, brainstorm, I love brainstorm. I love to hear out new ideas and if they are relevant to my story I will gladly incorporat them and give you credit for them, but don't under any circumstance think that I will accept non constructive criticism. What does this mean? This means insults, long reviews which give out historical lessons and period lessons making you feel dumb and these also include insults. If you have nothing better to say than bash a person for no reason then I recommend to skip this fic and go look for another one that can suit your taste.

Thanks, good luck and good night.

* * *

**The story's first chapter will start where it left off in the second part in the sage. I remind you this is not the third part of the saga, this is an in between story that will prepare past and hopefully future readers for the third and final installment of this saga. **

**There will be strong adult themes running through out the fic involving a secret affair with you guessed it! Jackie/Bobby, and even Jack and Marilyn. Mary's fate I will leave it to your imagination, you might get some clues of what her fate will be as this story progresses, but the biggest clue of where she might end up should be found in the title of this story: "In the shadow of the boleyn conspiracy" which also will detail the hate and very complex, at times difficult relationship of anne and mary. After she died mary had a hard life historically, probably harder than when anne lived. Mary's impact on jack has torn the country appart as well as the world, the AU in which we are in is not the same, the soviet union might not be disbanded, and war in the future might not be averted.**

I leave you with the first preview for the first chapter:

~o~

_Jackie got out of her car when I steped out of her House in Rhode Island, and came to greet me with her kind and sincere smile. She reached to take my files away from me. That was normal. Jackie was always known to be kind as to offer a useful hand when needed. Looking at Jackie I wondered how could my brother ever reject her? Was he mad? Probably he was, being under the influence of a that bastard Tudor Princess. It was clear she only wanted the Power that was denied on her time through Jack's marriage. He was blind to think she could ever love him._

_If one woman, he had said once to his older brother, ever loved him -that was Jackie. Not even Marilyn knew him with the same tender and understanding love as Jackie did. She was and always would be Jack's heart keeper. If only ..._

_He lowered his head as he saw Johnny coming down to his home to hug him. He received his little nephew with open arms. How he loved Johnny, he reminded him a lot of himself and his brother when they were both children! Those were happy times, no politics, no fear, no betrayal amongs them..._

_Sometimes he wished he could have that back._

_"I suppose Jack told you of Mary then."_

_Jackie asked, her voice quivering as she remembered Jack telling her he had gone off to see that two time whore Marilyn again. How could Jack be so stupid? Had he no love for anyone but himself? -she thought as she saw Bobby carefully lowering Johnny to the ground and telling him to go upstairs to his bedroom. "Me and your mommy need some time to talk okay?" He said and Johnny ran off upstairs._

_"Come walk with me" I said to Jackie in an unemotional voice, taking her hand. Jackie accepted and shook my hand as we entered the living room of her house. She was nervous just as me to admit that there might be just more to us than met the eye._

_We knew what the papers would say if they ever found out. "The President's brother and his ex wife spending the night together" that was sure to be a best time seller. The Washington Post and the Times would no doubt run it in seconds, selling out millions of copies all around the globe. His brother would loose all trust and Kenny? Well Ken O'Donnell would always be behind Bobby's back, but he would not stop bashing him and Jackie for their stupidity._

_It was not something for them to spend time together. He had Ethel and Jackie ... she had Johnny. That was all they needed in life._

_I didn't answer as she asked me the most important question ... I didn't have the courage to do it. It was all so difficult and new to me. To be holding hands with her, with the so called past "Goddess of Fashion". She was very beautiful ... but she wasn't meant to be mine. I was just Bobby, a hard cold bastard, and I was a realist. I knew this woman deserved Jack because she was a classy lady, she was not just a washed off Princess like that bastard woman. This was Camelot's first Queen, and if I had had my way all those years ago, Mary would not have married Jack and it would have been Jackie still the Queen of this problematic realm called America, the same my brother was screwing off in this moment by staying married to HER._

_Then as I saw Jackie's distant look towards the fire place, I found a true woman staring back at misery. The true difference between her and Ethel was that Jackie was a woman who loved the liberty of being free, of being passionate without nobody holding her back. She loved freedom and she did the best to show it by having that faint glow in her eyes. It was something I knew I would never have with Ethel ... She was more tough, resilient, conservative, different than Jackie and Mary altogether._

_Ethel would never do what Jackie has done. She would never have that impression as a fashion Queen or sex symbol as Jackie and Mary have done. Ethel was more a woman reared for the House and in honor for her husband. Her duty she had once told Bobby, was to serve him and make sure both came out triumphant for the sake of their own skin. It was one of the main reasons both were married, because Ethel was a mirror image of Bobby and vice-verse._

_But Jackie was all the opposite, the more to why Bobby had always been so attracted to her. _

_I didn't answer as Jackie turned to see me ..._

_[Next scene preview: Jackie's bedroom]_

_I don't know why, but I found myself kissing her. Loving her was all I needed, I forgot my ideals, my realist views, I seemed to have forgotten Ethel. It was Jackie I wanted, she was the prize, she was the goal I need to get what I wanted, so she could to get what she wanted._

_We pulled ourselves close to the couch of her bedroom, next her bed. We had closed the door just in case Johnny would surprise his two best favorite people in the world, trapped in their endless passion. I hated to admit, but she was by far the best person and passionate lover [now that I started to undress her] that I had ever encountered._

_If Jack didn't want her, he was a fool. I loved and always idolized my brother, but he failed to be a realist, and that was his doom in the end._

_We didn't wait for his answer,we didn't even wait for Johnny to be asleep. We just did what we did._

_We had only gone a few steps to getting our close off before we went to the bed starting our romance, intensifying Jack's fury. We were sure he was no fool, despite the polls that he was by conservatives, who thought he was more inept married to that woman Mary; we knew better. He would find out, and when he would, there would be hell to pay for both me, his "beloved" brother and his ex wife, who I will worship as Queen of Camelot._

_Jack what ever you did to abandon a Goddess for that bastard Princess? I asked myself that question too many times, now I had answered it as Jackie started to unbuckle me, and pulling down my pants. I never had seen this side of Jackie, if this is how she was in the bedroom with Jack, no wonder he looked for other comforts. Jack I guessed was not one who would love to be dominated by a woman, and Mary surely must have been the type to be beneath him instead of on top of him like Jackie was now on top of me. Both our bodies shook with pressure as she kissed me. It wasn't rough but it was tender, yet so full of fire. I could feel the fire of desire engulfing us both._

_What had I done? My question pulled me aside, so close to taking her off me, she changed my mind as I saw that same look on her face. Distant and sad, I couldn't stand it. She didn't deserve more tears of pity or sadness. This woman had done in her years more than what Mary Tudor had done in her reign of terror. Kissing her and then taking her on top of me once more, I ceased my anger for Mary. What did she matter? She was a nobody and she deserved Jackie's pain, I was sure she would get her pain soon. Somebody as whorish as Mary knew nothing better than pain, Jackie was right when she said she would get what was coming to her. Jack I could see it, was already tiring of that spoiled Princess._

_~o~_

_Tudor England_

_1536_

_My name is Anne Boleyn and this is my last will. I have high hopes that Henry will grant one day my daughter the tribute she deserves as the King's TRUE AND ONLY daughter. I know my daughter deserves no less. I am sorry that I could never provide my Master with a son he so much greatly deserves, but I hope that my daughter, even with the mental capacity of a woman, could succeed as a ruler, fair and square like her father. She has much Tudor blood in her, perhaps God in this will grant her forgiveness and give the arms and brain of a man to lead a safer and more stronger England in the future._

_Please my daughter, should you ever find this, remember your father and remember me for what I was. Don't cry for me, be strong Elizabeth._

_You will be Queen one day._

_I promise on my grave ..._

_~o~_

_Elizabethan England:_

_1562_

_I bore a son today, it was not from any of the men seeking my hand! It was from my lover Robert Dudley. I told William Cecil to get rid of him. I will not have my Country torn appart by civil war. England has suffered too much, I will not let her sink as long as I am its woman King!_

_I as its sovereign will make England rise and make her the vessel of Knowledge, that much I owe her. All my subjects who once doubted me now trust me, but there is much dissent still, some who plot to steal my crown could use this child as an excuse that I am incapable as a woman and as a "bastard" to rule. I must never let this child know me or his father. I will say I was ill, I could even say to Robert that there never was a child. It was all ill and unfounded rumors._

_Yes, I decide with my head held up high. That is how it will be._

_"I promise on my grave" Those were my mother's last written words on her diary, which I found later while locked up in the tower by my own kin, flesh and blood. I always knew that the throne drove her mad, but I never thought that my sibling would lock me up in the tower just because of who I was daughter to!_

_Because I was daughter to henry, her father and not her mother! Bah what a fool. I was daugher to anne boleyn, a strong woman not like hers._

_I know I am harsh but this is a harsh world whom I seek justice. Yes I see the world as a whole but also a person, like the old greeks who viewwed the world as a goddess, I see that too._

_I know much of the world to know it is a living organism and we are all its children. Therefore I am both mother and father to my children, and those are England._

_England is a nation of fair children, who know no foul unless foreign countries come to hurt them, which is what happened under my siblings' rule. I will undermine my sister's by staying true to my principles._

_I hope that this diary if it ever reaches my son, he will keep his mouth shut and both my descendants will know the prudence to which I always fought against because of my sex. I hope my descendants can have a better future than mine. And I hope that if my dream ... the dream I had last night while I momentarily drifted to unconsciousness while bearing my son -Alfred, that she, the woman in my dream will be aware of her lover's intention._

_Now I cannot speak any longer, I have to finish this. If my dreams are true, than they are a foretelling that my descendants and my line could be finished just because of one woman's revenge, that is my sister who I know that she bears good reason and through her good heart she has caused great change, but at the expense of my future descendants. If you are reading this, you must know that my sister means you no harm, if I were you I would warn you to look out for her partner and his father. They will be your death as my mother once said "she is mine."_

* * *

A/N: That was the preview to chapter one, I admit I am making reviews of this, but I find this to be causing John and Mary trouble in the future. How would John react if he found out his brother and his ex wife were in a relation behind his back?


	2. New Dawn: Bring me to Life

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, no profit is being made of any of this (sadly *sad face* lol)

Thanks to all my reviewers, newcomer giglli, and Caro, Marissa and Rachel and Heather you guys rock, thank u so much.

Keep on reviewing, newcomers or my friends remember your review keep me going and keep this story going!  
So push that review button at the end to express your opinion, remember for each chapter! * ^_^ *

None of the songs you will see throughout all chapters are chosen randomly, they all relate to the story and the future of the saga, but you will notice I will change some of the letter at times to best fit the situations and the plot, the last song is always a dialogue between two or more people of the chapter. That being said guys,

**Enjoy the story!**

**

* * *

**

_Where we left of ..._

Jack was Jack and a Kennedy, Mary realized as she went to her daughter's room. She slept next to her two year old small bed and began to silently cry. Rosie wiggled and pulled away from her mother's arms, it was clear she wanted to rest in peace and Mary wasn't helping so she got silent ceasing her wails.

She couldn't help but feel deprived of her father, mother, sister, brother and even now her husband after finding out that he, the last person on this Earth she would have thought capable of betraying her –_had _indeed backstabbed her with that wench!

_I will always love you Mary … remember who you are!_

_You are the granddaughter … the granddaughter … my daughter_

_You are the granddaughter –_her mother's voice became clear_- of the King and Queen of Spain, Fernando and Isabella of Castile, and one day … you will rule alongside your husband._

**Part 1: Mary**

**( _December 17th, 1965_)**

_"Here by my side, an angel,_

Mary lay in her daughter's bed next to Rosie. She was terribly mad at Jack for ever betraying her with that whore! How could he? In all her years of servitude and love to that man, she had never thought he would flock over to Marilyn's arms_ again!_

What was it with men?

_"Here by my side ... the devil, never turn your back from me,_

_never turn your back on me ... again"_

Maybe Alice, Betty and Gloria Steinem were right: men were just assholes and man whores, worse than women when it came to stabbing them behind their backs, especially her back. The same back Jack always had by his side when he was in trouble.

~o~

Ella had told Jack to calm down, that Mary would be alright by the morning, she just needed some time alone with their daughter.

Jack didn't pay heed to her suggestions and went desperately for his wife. Mary was there where she **should** be, with their daughter Rosie Katherine Kennedy-_Tudor_. Their daughter was a heavy sleeper, much like her uncle Bobby Kennedy, she also had his temper and her grandfather's, something Jack was not sure he liked well in a girl.

Henry, last time he met him was a rampant beast and a prick too! He had no love for his daughter or any of his children for that matter. Henry only loved one person, and that was himself! Jack hated to think of Mary still loving that man she called father. He wasn't a father, Jack reasoned. A father was one who spent his leisure time, and even his busy time with his children, regardless of who or what they were.

His children were the most important thing for Jack, leaving them off to be with a Mistress, whore or to acquire more power and money was a foreign concept for John F. Kennedy. Despite what had happened between them, even when he was courting Mary, he always made sure he spent enough time with his children.

Even Jackie, who hated to admit, was well aware their kids saw more of their father than their mother. This was because Jackie was busier woman than Jack or Mary. Jackie would always travel and meet with foreign leaders to aid her husband in his foreign relations with these important men. You would think his children would regret their mother for not spending enough time with them, but one the contrary. They regarded Jackie as their matriarch, as their leader and true committed parent, more than Jack who saw more of them, and knew more of them.

_"Here by my side it's heaven ..._

Jack held a long sigh as he looked at Rosie. She was being embraced by her mother Mary. She didn't take any notice of her parents' troubled presence. Her aura was one of peace and happiness. She was as Mary had been once: ignorant of the situation around her. She was treated much like a Princess would be. There was nothing left in his daughter but happiness and a dumb illusion that when she would wake up, she would find both of her parents, united and greeting her with open arms.

It was great to be a child.

* * *

**Part 2: Jacquelyn … and Bobby?**

_"Here by my side its destructions ..._

Jackie got out of her car when I stepped outside her House in Rhode Island. I came to greet me with her kind and sincere smile. She reached to take my files away from me. That was normal. Jackie was always known to be kind as to offer a useful hand when needed. Looking at Jackie I wondered how could my brother ever reject her? Was he mad? Probably he was, being under the influence of that bastard Tudor Princess. It was clear she only wanted the Power that was denied on her time through Jack's marriage. He was blind to think she could ever love him.

_"Here by my side a new color to pain the world ..._

_oh ..._

If one woman, he had said once to his older brother, ever loved him -that was Jackie. Not even Marilyn knew him with the same tender and understanding love as Jackie did. She was and always would be Jack's heart keeper. _If only ..._

He lowered his head as he saw Johnny coming down to his home to hug him. He received his little nephew with open arms. How he loved Johnny, he reminded him a lot of himself and his brother when they were both children! Those were happy times, no politics, no fear, no betrayal amongst them...

Sometimes he wished he could have that back.

"I suppose Jack told you of Mary then."

Jackie asked, her voice quivering as she remembered Jack telling her he had gone off to see that two time whore Marilyn again. How could Jack be so stupid? Had he no love for anyone but himself? -she thought as she saw Bobby carefully lowering Johnny to the ground and telling him to go upstairs to his bedroom. "Me and your mommy need some time to talk okay?" He said and Johnny ran off upstairs.

_"Never turn your back on it,_

_Never turn your back on it ... again"_

"Come walk with me" I said to Jackie in an unemotional voice, taking her hand. Jackie accepted and shook my hand as we entered the living room of her house. She was nervous just as me to admit that there might be just more to us than met the eye.

_"Careful, be careful ..._

We knew what the papers would say if they ever found out. "The President's brother and his ex wife spending the night together" that was sure to be a best time seller. The Washington Post and the Times would no doubt run it in seconds, selling out millions of copies all around the globe. His brother would loose all trust and Kenny? Well Ken O'Donnell would always be behind Bobby's back, but he would not stop bashing him and Jackie for their stupidity.

_"Careful, be careful ohh ..._

It was not something for them to spend time together. He had Ethel and Jackie ... she had Johnny. That was all they needed in life.

_"This is where the world drops off ..._

I didn't answer as she asked me the most important question ... I didn't have the courage to do it. It was all so difficult and new to me. To be holding hands with her, with the so called past "Goddess of Fashion". She was very beautiful ... but she wasn't meant to be mine. I was just Bobby, a hard cold bastard, and I was a realist. I knew this woman deserved Jack because she was a classy lady, she was not just a washed off Princess like that bastard woman. This was Camelot's first Queen, and if I had had my way all those years ago, Mary would not have married Jack and it would have been Jackie still the Queen of this problematic realm called America, the same my brother was screwing off in this moment by staying married to HER.

_"Where the world drops off ..._

Then as I saw Jackie's distant look towards the fire place, I found a true woman staring back at misery. The true difference between her and Ethel was that Jackie was a woman who loved the liberty of being free, of being passionate without nobody holding her back. She loved freedom and she did the best to show it by having that faint glow in her eyes. It was something I knew I would never have with Ethel ... She was more tough, resilient, conservative, different than Jackie and Mary altogether.

Ethel would never do what Jackie has done. She would never have that impression as a fashion Queen or sex symbol as Jackie and Mary have done. Ethel was more a woman reared for the House and in honor for her husband. Her duty she had once told Bobby, was to serve him and make sure both came out triumphant for the sake of their own skin. It was one of the main reasons both were married, because Ethel was a mirror image of Bobby and vice-verse.

_"Careful, be careful ..._

_ohh"_

But Jackie was all the opposite, the more the reason why Bobby had always been so attracted to her.

* * *

Bobby tried to reassure Jackie things would be alright, but she wouldn't listen, she kept pulling Bobby away from her sight as she ran to her bedroom. Telling Johnny not to come out, even shouting to stay away.

She started throwing things around her room, shattering the last moments of sanity she had.

_"And you breath in ..._

_and breath out, __for it ain't so bad _

_-how it makes you a weapon"_

It wasn't until she calmed down that she realized what she'd done.

Bobby had closed the door, coming into her room he stood there shocked to see his former sister in law acting madly. He tried to calm her down by patiently talking sense to her, but her sanity had departed minutes before and seeing no other way out he locked the door behind him and moved forward to stop her, kissing her bluntly in the lips pushing his tongue forward to feel hers.

* * *

**Part 3: Bedroom: You are my angel**

_"And you give in ..._

I don't know why, but I found myself kissing her. Loving her was all I needed. I realized I forgot my ideals, my realist views. For a moment I seemed to have forgotten Ethel. It was Jackie I wanted, she was the prize, she was the goal I need to get what I wanted, so she could to get what she wanted.

_"And you give in,_

_and you give out ..._

We pulled ourselves close to the couch of her bedroom, next her bed. We had closed the door just in case Johnny would surprise his two best favorite people in the world, trapped in their endless passion. I hated to admit, but she was by far the best person and passionate lover [now that I started to undress her] that I had ever encountered.

_"For ain't so bad ..._

_How it makes you a _**weapon**_"_

If Jack didn't want her, he was a fool. I loved and always idolized my brother, but he failed to be a realist, and that was his doom in the end.

We didn't wait for his answer; we didn't even wait for Johnny to be asleep. We just did what we did.

_"Never turn your back on it,_

We had only gone a few steps to getting our close off before we went to the bed starting our romance, intensifying Jack's fury. We were sure he was no fool, despite the polls that he was by conservatives, who thought he was more inept married to that woman Mary; we knew better. He would find out, and when he would, there would be hell to pay for both me, his "beloved" brother and his ex wife, who I will worship as Queen of Camelot.

_"Never turn your back on it ... again,_

_careful, be careful ... ohhh."_

_Jack what ever you did to abandon this Goddess for that **bastard Princess**?_ I asked myself that question too many times, now I had answered it as Jackie started to unbuckle me, and pulling down my pants. I never had seen this side of Jackie, if this is how she was in the bedroom with Jack, no wonder he looked for other comforts. Jack I guessed was not one who would love to be dominated by a woman, and Mary surely must have been the type to be beneath him instead of on top of him like Jackie was now on top of me. Both our bodies shook with pressure as she kissed me. It wasn't rough but it was tender, yet so full of fire. I could feel the fire of desire engulfing us both.

_"Here by my side its heaven,_

_here by my side its heaven"_

What had I done? My question pulled me aside, so close to taking her off me, she changed my mind as I saw that same look on her face. Distant and sad, I couldn't stand it. She didn't deserve more tears of pity or sadness. This woman had done in her years more than what Mary Tudor had done in her reign of terror. Kissing her and then taking her on top of me once more, I ceased my anger for Mary. What did she matter? She was a nobody and she deserved Jackie's pain, I was sure she would get her pain soon. Somebody as whorish as Mary knew nothing better than pain, Jackie was right when she said she would get what was coming to her. Jack I could see it, was already tiring of that spoiled Princess.

I didn't answer my conscience's nagging question: Why are you here for her, when you could be home screwing your wife? Jackie took care of that question as she kissed my chest.

_"Here by my side ... its heaven"_

She kept pulling me forward _inside_ her. I followed my desires willingly, trying to think through my panic. It was what I wanted, I reminded myself. The chance to have the woman I loved and admired in my arms. So why was the panic then chocking me?

We'd gone many hours like this making love.

~o~

**Tudor England**

**(1536)**

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?

Leading you down to my core, for I've become so numb ...

Without a soul,

_My name is Anne Boleyn and this is my last will. I have high hopes that Henry will grant one day my daughter the tribute she deserves as the King's TRUE AND ONLY daughter. I know my daughter deserves no less! __And I am [truly] sorry that I could never provide my Master with a son he so much greatly deserves, but I hope that my daughter, even with the mental capacity of a woman, could succeed as a ruler, fair and square like her father. She has much Tudor blood in her, perhaps God in this will grant her forgiveness and give the arms and brain of a man to lead a safer and more stronger England in the future._

My spirit sleeping somewhere cold,

until you find **me** ther and lead!

_Please my daughter, should you ever find this, remember your father and remember me for what I was. Don't cry for me, be strong Elizabeth._

_You will be Queen one day._

**me, England,** back home

_I promise on my grave that my daughter will never starve, and that I as her mother, God before me as my witness heed my words, she will one day be Queen, and rule a better England than her father would have ever dreamed off!_

~o~

_**Elizabethan England:**_

"**A Better England than her Father would have ever **_**dreamed**_** off"**

**1562**

_I bore a son today, it was not from any of the men seeking my hand! It was from my lover Robert Dudley. I told William Cecil to get rid of him. I will not have my Country torn apart by civil war. England has suffered too much on my father and my grandfather's account; I could not let her sink. Not as long as I was its ruler!_

"Wake me up, wake me up inside

I can't wake up

save me, call my name and save me from the dawn

_I as its sovereign will make England rise and make her the vessel of Knowledge, that much I owe her. All my subjects who once doubted me now trust me, but there is much dissent still, some who plot to steal my crown could use this child as an excuse that I am incapable as a woman and as a "bastard" to rule. I must never let this child know me or his father. I will say I was ill, I could even say to Robert that there never was a child. It was all ill and unfounded rumors._

"Bid my blood to run,

before I've come undone ...

_Yes, I decide with my head held up high. That is how it will be._

"Save me from the nothing I've become"

_"I promise on my grave" Those were my mother's last written words on her diary, which I found later while locked up in the tower by my own kin, flesh and blood. I always knew that the throne drove her mad, but I never thought that my sibling would lock me up in the tower just because of who I was daughter to!_

"**Know that I know what I am without**

You just can't leave

**breath into me and make me real**,

_Because I was daughter to Henry, the father and sire to us both and not her mother! Bah what a fool. I was daughter to Anne Boleyn, a stronger and greater woman than her mother!_

"breath me tonight

Wake me up,

wake me up inside"

_I know I am harsh but this is a harsh world whom I seek justice. Yes I see the world as a whole but also a person, like the old Greeks who viewed the world as a goddess, I see that too._

"Come and bring England to the dawn

Wake me up inside, bid my blood to run

(Wake me up) Wake me up,

save me from the nothing I've become"

_I know much of the world to know it is a living organism and we are all its children. Therefore I am both mother and father to my children, and those are England._

"Bring me to you ... England,

I have been living a lie ... there is nothing inside ..."

_England is a nation of fair children, who know no foul unless foreign countries come to hurt them, which is what happened under my siblings' rule. I will undermine my sister's by staying true to my principles._

"**Bring me to you ...**

Frozen inside without your touch, without your love darling ...

ohh ... only you are the life amongst the dead!"

_I hope that this diary if it ever reaches my son, he will keep his mouth shut and both my descendants will know the prudence to which I always fought against because of my sex. I hope my descendants can have a better future than mine. _

"All this time I can't believe I couldn't see,

and in the dark, but you were there to follow me,

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems ... got to open my eyes ...

to everything"

_And I hope that if my dream ... the dream I had last night while I momentarily drifted to unconsciousness while bearing my son -Alfred, that she, the woman in my dream will be aware of her lover's intention._

"**Don't let me die here ...** you must be sacrificed,

Bring me to you, wake me up!

**Wake me up inside**

Save me ... come and now -save me from the dawn

**bid my blood to run**"

_Now I cannot speak any longer, I have to finish this. If my dreams are true, than they are a foretelling that my descendants and my line could be finished just because of one woman's revenge, that is my sister who I know that she bears good reason and through her good heart she has caused great change, but at the expense of my future descendants._

"Before I come undone,

save me from the nothing **I have become** ....bring me to you!

I have been living a lie ...** there is nothing inside**!

Bring me to life!"

_If you are reading this, you must know that my sister means you no harm, if I were you I would warn you to look out for her partner and his father. They will be your death as my mother once said "she will be mine" and in the end she was._

* * *

**_[Songs used] _Weapon_ by Matthew good band, awesome song there and_ bring me to life _by evanescence. _**

**_A/N:_ ****I thought to put some quotes of Anne of the movie Anne of a Thousand days which is one of my favorite impersonations of Anne Boleyn of all times, she has been so far the best Anne Boleyn on the big screen, as for the silver screen Miss Dormier is our Goddess there, second comes in imo Charlotte Rampling who was a great Anne Boleyn as well.**

_Italics mean past memories or the past sequences, Elizabeth's scenes will be the most relevant to Mary and Jackie's fate._

**Enjoy the next chapter. More surprises coming. Thanks to all the reviewers and readers who have bothered to read and review my fics! Thank u guys, you keep this one going!**

**~Nat Sarah~**


	3. Queens and their fools

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

_A/N:Thanks to all past reviewers, enjoy this chapter girls and have a great time. Don't forget to keep pushing that review button for all chapters! and that goes the same for all the newcommers, press that button! lol _

_This is the only chapter with only one song sequence._

_enjoy_

~Nat Sarah~

**

* * *

**

**January 15th**

**1567**

**_Dream Sequence._**

Jackie woke up mildly conscious of her surroundings. One good look would say she had too many Margaritas last night. Margaritas? She asked herself, what margaritas? I barely drinked, if anything I had Bobby on top of me the whole time to let me do something with my time.

_"Perfect by nature ..._

_I come as of self-indulgenc, just what we all need_

_more lies ..."_

She searched for the man who should be besides her. She didn't find him. She sighed and went around her room to find if there was any sign of Bobby. Covering herself with the sheets around her bed, she stepped outside her bedroom and looked around.

Nothing she saw was recognizable to her memory. She didn't remember buying a house with old canopy doors and Elizabethan-like window. The halls seemed to be centuries old, almost like middle age castle of Europe.

_"about a woman that never was -and **never will be**"_

It reminded her of the castles she went to visit when she was in France greeting the Prime Minister on Jack's behalf. Maybe, she suddenly thought, remembering all the events of the past night, she was dreaming. This had been a dream, she never slept with Bobby. Jack dumped Marily and Mary, and he was waiting next to their bedroom together where he was happily discussing plans for a new union against the Soviets with the Prime Minister and other leaders of the "Free World". Yes, she thought. That was what must have happened. She was in an alternate 1962, Mary was probably dead and Marilyn was nowhere to be seen again.

She should be happy, but somehow she felt empty and hollow inside at the thought of having to be near her _husband_ again. Why was it she felt like this? She should be happy she had Jack again, but then ... leaving Bobby aside, and lonely with Ethel, it was unbearable. Jackie suddenly fell to her knees, not able to imagine a life without Bobby. He seemed always so tender and so sweet to her children and his as well. He was a careful and considerate husband to his wife, and at times she found herself wanting to be in his care. Be the one whom he called Mrs. Kennedy instead of Ethel. Be the wife of the Cabinet Secretary, instead of the First Lady. For who could desire being the wife of Jack?

A man who was no more faithful to you than an Adonis or the past Kings of France. Oh yes! She had read on their story, and she figured, that is probably _where my past husband learned all his_ tricks.

A thought grim, but Jackie had hardened her heart a long time ago since she discovered Jack on the hot spot on top of Marilyn.

Oh how that bitch been a thorn on her spine. She hated her with all her guts. That bitch and whore, she was nothing better than a low life show mistress, what ever Jack saw in her was way beyond her comprehension. There was absolutely, she reasoned when she first _met her personally by accident,_ nothing especial or classy about her! She was a rotten flower, unlike Jackie who was bred in three languages and with the higher education, even higher than her husband!

_"Have you no shame?_

_Don't you see me?_

How much of a fool she was to think Jack would never listen to her. Jack was a man of honor, that was true, but until he met that whore Mary, he had changed. Now Marilyn had gotten what Jackie wanted, to be hurt, but at the cost of her marriage too!

_"You know you have everybody fooled!"_

Both women had suddenly found something in common, and that was to screw Mary. To kill her, by killing her reputation, but in doing so they had only caused more damage to themselves publicly and on a personal level, their lives had become under the scope a joke. Mary had become a martyr, the saint and the face for feminism, for the so called new left! What a joke, Jackie wanted to laugh when she was the photograph of Mary sitting next to Malcom X, Gloria Steinem, a young Einrich, Laura X, and last but not least Alice Paul, Mary's personal feminist. Being hard and stoned by her courage she called Mary nothing more than an opportunist.

_"Look here she comes now!_

_Bow down and stare in wonder,_

_oh! How we love you,_

Did this girl care any more about women than the woman she ruined her life and took away her hopes and children? Jackie had said to Edward R Murrow who had recently renounced from his post with JFK and gone into CBS once more. Him and Walter did the interview and her speech was on all papers around the globe. The Washington Post beginning to be pro-Republican and conservative, praised her for her bluntness, but then the New York Times seeking adepts from the feminists and the new left which was quickly dominating Congress [for their own convenience] and the President [through Mary] shifted their supported away from the former First Lady.

_"You're awful in your lies when you are pretending"_

Jackie was old news, Mary was a new face, a new idea. The ideal for freedom for the newcommers of freedom fighter, women and people of color.

Thought Jackie should be happy, she thought it wasn't fair. She had been a fighter for them once, but **she** had to come along.

_"And now I know ..._

Now they saw her as nothing more than a conservative and opportunist, money hungry gold digger!

_"_**She**_ never was and never will be,_

_you don't know how you betrayed me,_

_somehow you've got everybody fooled!"_

There was nothing good in being Jacquelyn Kennedy or the wife of a Kennedy man who left you off to be pushed through the mud by your enemies. It was better to be the wife of a disgraced, falled from grace Kennedy than the prime time man whose face was on every cover magazine and on every important newspaper aorund the world, next to his current wife who always stole the spotlight -by her rebellious independence and bluntness.

_"Without the mask, _

_where you hide?"_

Jackie sighed once more, as she felt a brief sense that Bobby was behind her she turned around and found herself disappointed and shock to find herself ... staring at the face of her aged daughter!

_"Can't find yourself ... LOST in your lies_

_traped into this form!"_

"Caroline!"

"No, not Caroline, Elizabeth Tudor-Boleyn. I am afraid you and I are the same now Jackie" The aged woman answered. Suddenly a flow of images swept through Jackie, taking her mind by force.

When it was done she stood up and looked directly into the monarch's eyes. Now everything made sense ... in a weird and very obscure way she understood Mary's reasons behind her revenge.

But why now? Why would Mary be sent forward into time? Was this to punish Jackie for what her descendants had done?

_No wonder the girl, she thought, always refused French fashions, I even hear she tried to tear down my french architects' work in the White House, good thing Jack and Boby had sense not to let her._

I am afraid Jackie we have a problem.

_"I know the truth now,_

_I know how you lie,_

Elizabeth whispered through Jackie's mind. All thoughts of Mary's future and her involvement with her timeline suddenly clicked into her head. It was clear Mary would die someday, but not in the way Jackie would have once hoped, despite her good nature, Jackie could never help to restrain herself from the hatred she felt for the woman who had torn through her House and life down into pieces.

_"I don't love you anymore than ..._

But as Elizabeth explained the importance of keeping Rosie alive, Jackie understood that Mary's sacrifice was something Jackie had to bear in her conscience. Elizabeth explained that the connection through them could only survive or die with Caroline living or dying past her time. For that -she said- Mary and her daughter had to live, at least Rosie she later explained, had to live past adulthood and do her purpose to the Fairy and to others as the chosen one. Caroline too had a purpose, but her life would be shattered if Rosie was not there to back her up during the hard times ahead.

_"Never was and never will be ..._

_you don't know how to betray me!"_

Jackie didn't want to listen, but she found her curiosity getting the best of her, if what Elizbeth said was true, then Jackie had to bear with Mary in the coming years. She couldn't do that, Mary was part of her life but why she had to tolerate her?

She had stolen everything.

Elizabeth said nothing as she saw her descendant recoil in anger, wanting to go back to her sad reality and wake up with the only man alive that still loved her. Elizabeth could do nothing but watch as Jackie retired from her timeline and went back into her own.

_"Somehow you have everybody fooled"_

She cried for this woman, this woman who was so much like her mother, in every way, shape or form. Both had loved, lost and adored a man who never fell the same love, passion or devotion as his wives did for him.

* * *

**Present.**

**1965**

**December 16th, Rhode Island**

Jackie woke up in cold sweat. She looked around and sighed with relief when she saw Bobby next to her. She brought a hand next to her cheeck as she covered her swollen eyes. She had began to cry after she woke up, seeing Bobby so happy she hoped he would not listen to her cries or look at her and get the wrong idea of what she felt for him last night.

Both had given into their passion and love more than they had to anyone else before.

She had to admit, seeing Bobby sleep she was reminded of happier times when she first met him.

She had been surprised, although not too much, to expect that Jack could think of she and Bobby not getting along. Since she first saw him, she saw the face of a pretty and harmless boy, but as she began to see him for what he really was, she could see that through that pretty exterior lied the heart of a true politician. Cold and made of hard steal his soul knew no bounds or decency, but somehow that always attracted Jackie more to Bobby's inner side -the side even he was not aware of or in touch with.

With time they had become very close, she the best and perhaps only friend besides Jack and Kenny he ever had, and for her? He had become like a brother, but nothing more.

Last night however; had marked the dawn of a new era for Bobby and his ex-sister in law. For many years they had repressed their feelings for the sake of their spouses, but last night -Bobby seing her cries, they realized enough time has passed by to repress any more of their impulses. They had given in to their love, and they enjoyed it.

_"Never was and never will be,_

_you're not real ..._

_and you can't seem"_

"Good morning" Bobby said after he woke up and looked at her in all her naked glory. She was to say the least -in his eyes- beautiful, more than that she was gorgeous.

He admitted he was a fool not to catch her first. Jackie had been so lucky to be First Lady, more than Mary, she had known how to play the game well and gain many sympathies while her time in office next to Jack.

Grabbing her arm and bringing it to her chest, he wanted her to feel his heartbeat, and make her know that unlike Jack he would never betray her.

_"Somehow now you have everybody fooled ..._

_you are everybody's fool!"_

Kissing her even deeper than yesterday in their first time together, he bowed to her that he would never leave her side, no matter what they would keep their relation a secret, from everybody.

_"Somehow you are now everybody's fool!"_

Unlike Jack, Jackie knew that Bobby was never going to abandon his wife, but he would not hurt Jackie either to stay with Ethel. He loved her, and what they had done last night was a clear proof he had no intention to leave ... unless they were discovered.

"That will never happen, don't forget the Press is hot on JFK's trail and Mary's too. What good would they care for another Boleyn girl like me?"

Bobby pulled appart. He was shocked at her last sentence.

Jackie laughed and pushed Bobby next to her once more. "How?" Bobby asked.

She smiled mischeviously, feeling excitement as Bobby wrapped his arms around her. "Lets say Jack is not the only with dreams, I dream too Bobby, and I will tell you, they will never discover us ... I am not afraid of them or any of Mary's minions."

"That is dangerous talk" He mentioned, pushing his tongue inside her mouth, feeling the taste and the touch of her fingers around his back. "Talk like that could lead Jack to think dangerous things. You know how my brother is, you know how **she** has made him. You don't want to screw him more than what **little Princess** has, am I right?"

"Always think you are right Bobby?" _**Laughter** "_Bobby" She said calmly. "She is of no concern to you, and if there is anyone she would do harm, it would be me. I am the one who is always in her way, not you. Lucinda, Ella and all the others from the fairy know Jack needs you. You are his brother, and you are mine."


	4. Falling downCountdown Starts

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything._

Thanks to all those who have reviewed and read this story, keep reading and pushing off that button to let me know what you think about my chapters! Don't forget ... thanks to Caro by the way for giving me the idea of the first song for this chapter, I looked it up Carolina and I decided to modify some of the letter to better fit the Jack/Mary/Rosie scene.

~Nat Sarah~

~o~o~o~o~o~o

"_Going down …_

_  
Going down  
_

_Down where my breath__**(and doom) **__is the only sound"  
_

Mary looked at her mother, in her dreams she was perfect, young and Queen. She was master and ruler of all, above all she was her father's wife and they were a happy couple, no Anne Boleyn yet, but then the dream changed and "she" came, suddenly it all went to dust. Her happiness turned to scorn and she could see herself become a bitter and old woman, hungry for lust, power and above all … love.

"_Going down …_

_(going down)_

She thought she had that with Jack, but she was wrong, dead wrong like always. Jack craved power, but he craved Jackie and Marilyn more than Mary.

Sure, she thought, he does love her, but his love compares nothing to the desire of having what he cannot have. To tame the untamable, just like it had been with her, or her father with Anne Boleyn.

She loved the idea of being the fairy Princess trapped into an obscure world, praying for her Prince Charming to rescue her, just like in the fairy tales her mother used to read her. Bobby was the Evil King, and Jackie being the goggle-eyed whore's descendants was the evil witch, she the Princess being cared after by Jack who was rescuer in shining armor. It had all sounded so perfect, why was it then she was suffering and crying right now like the betrayed wife? Like Jackie?

"_Going down_

_Going down … don't look for me_

_I am not around, all day long …_

Had she done so much harm to the former to deserve this treatment? Was this God's punishment on her grandmother's sins? Why was this being done to her? Why couldn't she be loved as her grandmother or mother had been by their people?

She was no fool. Mary knew what insults were being spoken behind her back …

"_I'm underground …_

They were all so awful, and Lyndon, her husband's vice President went behind her back saying she was a whore, that she often flirted with her chief Architect, the homosexual Matthew Parker. That dangerous rogue all women craved their lust after, but he only had eyes for one, and that was his same sex partner –Anthony Vitallis.

He was an Italian Architect, one of many architects Mary had hired for the restoration of the White House old rooms, and to redecorate the old French like bedrooms that Jackie had redecorated before Mrs. IKE. Those were awful, all French and not one single trace of American or English ancestry. Mary had to do something, so she fired all of Jackie's past cabinet and hired new and better designers to do the rooms as she wished.

Lyndon and others never ceased to criticize her over spending huge amounts of her husbands' and the people's purse over her vain attempts to remodel the White House at her liking. The press was already publishing the story 'Where our "**DEFICIT**" Camelot's Queen gets her money from". She could almost see the hidden smirk behind Lyndon's glee as he delivered the paper into her husband's hands.

Jack would most likely rise up to her defense and say all the money came from his family's purse, but Lyndon and all the rest would know it wasn't true.

Even Alice Paul said that the restoration had been her ruin. She couldn't blame her or the other new left feminists. They were right after all. If she was doomed in public's eyes so would they -and God knew how much the Press hated the new leftists and the new wave of feminists. They were scorned and persecuted worse than all the rest.

Friedman was currently being investigated for unjustly harassing many lesbians of her group to leave the National Women's Organization. The group she founded, she Mary and Alice Paul along with Laura X and other women intellectuals [as men] had been a great new way to round up women, to make them feel safe. But Friedman, jealous over Mary's beauty image –as she called it- and all the lesbians [headed by Gloria Steinem] that she felt were taking her away from the spotlight made Betty Friedman angry and resentful.

She didn't hide from the press when she told them that Mary Kennedy and Steinem were nothing more than obstacles for the women movement. They had done nothing more than tamper it by hiding behind their vanity and luxurious fashion, spending more time on clothes and with the press than with the women who were hungry and anxious to be represented before their Congress.

"_I have been thinking about the future_

_I've been waiting for the day"_

Mary had said nothing at first, but Jack's answer about not telling the press about their so called "never ending love" said more than all the insults she and Steinem had received.

It was clear Jack had no intention to support her, financially or by showing his face in public with Steinem. Jack hated Steinem, on that he was on the same page with Friedman. He thought of Steinem as nothing more than a vain face. The show and tell, he said of Lesbian public.

To make things clear, she tried to clear herself of serious doubt, because she knew Jack bore no ill will against lesbians or homosexuals. He had nothing against them; he didn't mind them at all. In fact he said he wished to promote more their rights, now more than ever that he had more of the public and his Congress support. But it was just Steinem he was bothered with. Because in all truth Steinem like Friedman had always been against the Kennedy clan, more so with Jack whom they considered a libertine and a backstabber to both his ex and former wife.

"_Let the current carry me far away …_

Mary despite all the accusations, she had remained great friends and working colleague with Steinem, both shared the same views on how to help women and promoting a better health care system. Steinem said Mary was the sister she wished she could have had as a child growing up in a closed environment. Mary felt thrilled; Steinem reminded her lot of her mother for her strength and perseverance, and of course of her sister Bessie, because of her blond and English beauty. Friedman was right saying she stole the spotlight. But who could blame Gloria?

She was truly a beauty, rosy pair of cheeks; a beautiful round face and a slim figure that made her look more like a super model than an activist. It was no wonder why Friedman or Carol Hanisch would feel terribly jealous of her.

For Mary she could care less if Gloria was lesbian or not, the important thing was that she was committed to their cause and that was all that mattered in the end.

Naomi Westman, a name that suddenly clicked bringing Mary back to the old days when she met these women, made her think seriously about her past and current life.

"_Let the current carry me away …_

_Current flows I don't know where it goes …_

_(I don't care I just get it there)_

_Take this jar, I needed more …_

_Seven years since I have seen the sun, all day long … I am underground"_

Who was she really? Was she just a construct of what men architects had shaped her out to be since she was born, or was she truly her own person, deprived of injustices and past prejudices from her father? _Who am I really?_

Was she Mary the Princess? The bastard … or Mary the woman, the person?

She would never know, and perhaps she didn't want to know. Reading _PSYCHOLOGY CONSTRUCTS THE FEMALE_ made Mary often think about her past life, and why she needed Jack now more than ever. Was it because she needed him, or she wanted him just out of the thought that she had to need him because there was no other choice left?

_Men_, she thought,_they really mess with your head_.

"_I've been thinking about the future_

_I've been waiting for the day_

_Let the current carry me far away, let the current carry me away,_

She sighed and touched her daughter's arm. She was sleeping, her face resembling that of an angel. She had everything Mary had had when she had been her age. She wished that unlike her –she would never have to know misery. Rosie was still too innocent and pure to know the world in which her father and mother lived in. While Carol said every woman, no matter what her age deserved to know the world so they could be better be prepared, for Mary the "personal" world of Rosie, although fictitious was safer that the real world that Mary had to deal with every day, along with Jack and Kenny.

"_I've been thinking about the future, I hope someday I get away …_

_But the current keeps bringing me back around …_

Sometimes I wish, she thought, I would be dead and Rosie would lead a better life, she deserves one better than the one I had to pick for myself and Jack. She doesn't deserve to be fooled or to take the place that isn't hers, mine was stolen so I took Jacquelyn's, I thought that maybe it was God's call that I avenge my lineage over the Boleyn's, even when at the time I was unaware she was one of them. Now I see my wrongs, but if I was to go back and redo it, I would do the same things all over again … just to have Rosie and Jack, even for a while, by my side. They are all that matter to me right now, without them by my side I am nothing … nothing.

"_Seems the only place for me is underground …_

_So tomorrow when the sun comes up I will be going down …_

_(Going down …)_

_Going down"_

She turned to Rosie's door where she saw Jack, she smiled briefly and beckoned he enter. It was time the three of them talked things thoroughly if they were going to make this work, for the sake of Rosie.

* * *

Sixteen years ago she had dreamed being besides a young and passionate man. She never thought it would be Bobby. Well aware that Mary's colored fairy was watching them she kissed her brother in law on purpose and drew him on top of her body. She loved the touch of his hands on her breasts. Bobby laughed as she accidentally bit his lower lip.

He didn't mind having her on top or below him, just as long as she was the one touching him. He hadn't felt this dominated even when he had first spent the night with his brother's lover, Marilyn. She had been rough, but very timid to harm Bobby.

She was more Jack's whore than his, and to speak the truth, he had told Jack she was the lousiest of lovers he had ever had.

Marilyn and Mary were nothing compared to Jackie or his wife, Ethel Kennedy. He had never –nor he wanted to- known Mary as Jack did, but he could tell she was lousy in bed as she was in politics. She lacked the lover's passion and the delicacy of Jacquelyn.

Her pale blue eyes and dark Spaniard complexion made her an oddity more than a beauty. His brother was only smitten her because she was something new, and men were often smitten with new things, he knew this well because he had been as smitten like Jack when he had first met Marilyn.

She was a beauty in his eyes, perfect sex symbol and perfect lover, but after they had spent the night together, all previous thoughts were erased.

Jackie was better, yes –he decided. She was good, and not just a fuck or a lover he could have as a left over because his brother no longer wanted her. She was to him more than that. She was his brother's wife still and the mother of his children, his first children. Why was it he tortured himself over what Jack or his father would think? Joe Kennedy would rather see his son's ex wife in the hands of a capable man that could make her feel more like a woman, the woman she was than the whore his eldest son was making her out to be in public.

He kissed one more time before standing up and going to pick his clothes that were all over the floor. He as she were a mess, bodies covered in sweat, they needed a quick shower.

"Mommy … Mary is on the news! Mommy!" Bobby's nephew screamed outside Jackie's door banging on it loudly, making Jackie cover herself quickly with her nightgown. "Quick hide, I will tell Johnny you were in the guest room."

"He is not stupid, he will find out"

"No he won't!" Jackie hissed and pushed Bobby to her bathroom. She locked the door. "Don't make a noise, I don't want my son seeing his best two favorite people playing nude games."

Bobby laughed rather loudly. "Maybe he will get Jack's …"

"Shut up!" She hissed and went over to greet Johnny after she opened her door.

Johnny was staring at her perplexed. Why was she drenched in sweat and tired?

"John I was just tired, I was just arranging Bobby's room, he stayed with us last night."

"Really? How come I didn't hear him?" Johnny challenged. He folded his arms like his father did when he sensed people were lying to him. He was beginning to act a lot like Jack, Jackie noticed. She took her son by the arms and led him up to her bed where she told him Bobby was asleep right now, and that because they didn't want to wake him up, Bobby said nothing to Johnny before he retired to their guest quarters.

Johnny looked at his mother, doubting her story and shrugging his shoulders as he figured something was missing. Somehow he didn't trust her, but he decided he would inquire no longer, if his mother was hiding something from him, it was because she had a good reason.

"Fine" He said dejectedly and went running to his room.

"Will I see Uncle Bobby when he wakes up?" Johnny asked from his bedroom.

Jackie shook with nervousness. "No Johnny, he is asleep and the door is closed, please stay in your room. I promise he will be up soon okay?"

"Okay" He said and she sighed relieved when she heard his door being closed with a loud bang.

How hard it was to deal with these Kennedy men, they were going to be the death of her soon if they weren't controlled! Why did they have to be so stubborn?

"He believed it?" Bobby asked coming from the bathroom with his pants and watch on, but no shirt on. He had a great build unlike Jack who was all skinny and always sick. Bobby was healthy and did a great deal of sports, plus he loved to eat more healthy food and spend more time with his kids and his family when he had nothing else to do.

Ethel said he was a great husband, partner and above all a great father. His face always smiling and showing great confidence, he left no doubt that out of all the men in the Kennedy family, he was the one most committed to his job and to his family.

Jackie for a long time envied Bobby and Ethel, for they had the perfect life and children. Despite having a great deal of affairs, more than Jack, Bobby always stood side by side with his wife and children. He would never abandon Ethel for some common whore like Jack had done when he met that bastard Tudor Princess. Bobby was a realist, and clear minded, unlike his brother his mind was always on the real world.

That was why seeing Bobby with chest open with sweat still pouring from his forehead and his pants barely zipped up, she thought that he was the better choice between the two men.

Bobby would never leave her, even if he called off their affair, he would always hold her dear, above all women, even above his wife. But he would never leave Ethel, no, he was a man committed to his family and he swore that he would never make bastards or put his children through the same pain Jack had put his.

"Yes"

"I think we are doing damage, what would Jack say when I am sleeping with his wife"

"Ex-wife … I am his ex-wife, remember he no longer considers me "worthy" of his presence, he has that half blood Spaniard Castilian whore to drench his lust over now."

[Laugher] "I think we should be fairer to her and call her the American bitch … sounds more classy don't you think?" He inquired, waiting for her reaction as he pulled her into an embrace.

"No, whore sounds better. She is nothing more than that Bobby. My forefathers and foremothers, including Anne Boleyn were right to hate the Spaniards, they are nothing more than assholes and their women revengeful. It is sad really, really, really, really –she kept on going with a seductive voice- sad"

"Not as sad as sleeping with your brother's wife" Bobby added.

"Oh really? Then I guess you won't like me saying that you were lousy last night. I will step over you, around and make you mine, and I will make you stop giving me those kisses in the morning. Those might work with Ethel, but never with me!"

"Come for a walk with me, lets calm that temper of yours … I don't want to loose my head."

"I am not Anne Boleyn Bobby Kennedy! Besides, when did Anne Boleyn kill somebody by cutting her or his head off, not that it is not tempting" Bobby silenced her once more by placing his lips next to her.

He let her go as he watched the green paradise outside her home through her window. "Mmmm … well there is that woman … that nun, had she been Queen would she had been killed, or was she just imprisoned."

Jackie cracked with laughter. She had never felt this happy before. With Jack it was impossible to play these trivia questions and make him laugh. He was so bad at history, and he hated people who outsmarted him, especially his wife. He was rather dull when he attempted to play trivia with her. She always won, but his manly pride made her sigh and tell him he was right, she lost … she was stupid, he was better, etcetera. Jack was so stupid when it came to learning his lesson. He listened to everybody, including Eleanor Roosevelt, Mary and of course that show time bitch Marilyn … but when it came to Jackie –Jack just had to win and prove he was more, so Jackie always let him win at all their games so he could feel better.

It was so important to Bobby to make Jackie feel better, that he didn't mind taking on her trivia questions. He seemed to enjoy them. He loved being challenged by Jackie, even when she was still married to his brother, he would always encourage her to challenge him. In the end it would all be a tie. Neither of them could best each other out.

"I win … you loose, it was really Thomas Moore according to some modern feminist historians" Bobby groaned as she mentioned the last two words, but Jackie went on ignoring his complaints, "go that Thomas was nothing more than an intolerant bastard, he couldn't be allowed to live. He hated the French and since my ancestor like me adored French fashions, well he had to go" She clicked her fingers in front of him, making him blink. "just like that one head gone, and one more year for my ancestor to live. I win again … guess who became Queen after the half Spaniard died and build an Empire?"

"I am going to guess it starts with an E?" Bobby asked with a playful voice.

"No, it starts with a G … Glorianna and she had no Consort, she remained single, very intelligent woman."

Bobby neared his lips to hers. "Just like you Ms. Bouvier … you are single, free and single minded you belong to no one."

"Not exactly" Said Jackie parting from his kiss.

"Oh?"

"Yes Bobby … I belong to someone, but I am not going to say his name, but he is standing in front of me"

-

* * *

**(Past)**

**Henry VIII's hunt:**

"_Standing there, not alone, the ship is waiting_

_All systems are go …_

_Are you sure?_

On the morning of the Execution of Anne Boleyn, the king was appropriately enough, surrounded by his huntsmen and hounds. When new broke out that Anne had died, no one needed to tell His Majesty he had one wife less to care or support. The sounds of the canons were enough to tell him the weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"_Parliament is unsure_

_(But the King had the evidence against __**HER**__)_

_The King rules … no need to abort"_

It didn't pass through his mind that seven long years he had been after this woman. He had been given everything for her, his Crown, his soul and in the end he had risked being excommunicated from the Church he had previously been so much devoted while married to his first wife, the Spaniard Katherine of Aragon. All his life his desire to have a son drove most of his decisions on how his Country should be run, who should be his Ministers, his friends and even his wives.

"_Countdown started …_

_Watching, asking himself in trance, he is certain …_

_All was working … he, trying to relax_

_Jokes Major Fate"_

Finally when he had control, when he had complete rule over his Kingdom and his wife, he found himself asking if it was all worth it.

The hunt having finished shortly after the loud sound of the cannons announcing his "mistress" death, he returned to the Castle where his fair lady, Jane Seymour was awaiting.

"_Countdown started …_

_Earth below us, guilty falling…_

_  
drifting falling … _

_falling weightless of guilt …_

_calling … calling!"_

Soon the King would have another wife, and this time he was sure she would provide him what the previous two could not … a son.

_Second stage is cut …_

_Starting to collect desired data …_

_What will it effect when all is done?_

_(thinks our Majesty)_

A son to pass on his Crown, a son that would allow the Tudor Dynasty to endure for a hundred years more.

"_Back at ground control … there is a problem_

_Hello Major Henry? Are you receiving, all is on …_

_We're standing by … there's no reply."_

All of his father's work would not be laid to waste. No, Henry decided, he would finish what he started, his dynasty, his last name would not go to waste. Turning around to face his men, after long hours of being ignored, he replied to them that all was fine. It was time to return to Greenwich, and propose to who soon would be his wife.

"_Earth below us …_

_(drifting-falling)_

_Floating weightless … calling, calling … Home!"_

The Tudor Dynasty would not be finished, it would continue and all thanks to him, and to his fair lady who would soon be his wife.

* * *

**1965**

**December 16****th**

_**Washington DC:**_

"_Across the stratosphere … _

_a final message: _

_Give my wife my love, then: _**nothing more**_"_

There was a pause in the O'Donnell House as Kenny Jr. voiced his concern over the papers' new story. It read **MARY "LADY" OR MISTRESS?** By now he was sure the President had already been filled in with all the details. Kenny didn't need to tell his friend this spelled disaster.

_Why Jack?_ He asked as he recalled the day Jack told him he would marry Mary Moore. Nothing more he wanted to turn back time and further try to convince his friend that marrying that woman would be the worst call! It was already a disaster. She was making their administration look like nothing more than a bunch of New Left libertines without control over the Country.

"_Far beneath …_

_The world is mourning …_

Ken O' Donnell had nothing against the New Left or the opposition of that movement. He favored none of them. He would rather remain neutral in the fights between radical leftists and conservatives. But Mary, she had been the cause of all the President's rupture within his Cabinet.

"_**He**__ doesn't realize_

_It's all a lie …_

_**He**__ doesn't understand … _

_The Major now his wife commands,_

Suddenly Jack was hiring women, white and of color to the most important positions of labor and security. Again, he had nothing against that, but the fact that Jack was doing it only to please his wife angered Kenny more than anything! Who was she to take control over the Country her husband was supposed to run?

_  
"Earth below us … drifting-falling._

_Floating weightless …_

_Earth below us … drifting apart_

_Falling … falling"_

Who was she to shatter their friendship and splinter the long time relation ship between Bobby and Jack?

Before her everything had been alright, Jack had been loved by conservatives and liberals with the same passion on each side because of his wife. Every world leader respected him because of Jackie. Without her they were nothing, and he better than anyone realized this, but for some reason she had to come along and like the plague she spread her virus unto all their Cabinet. Soon even his own friends were splintered between their loyalty to Jack and their new found loyalty to Mary. It was getting ridiculous, and worse thing was that Jack was doing nothing to stop it!

* * *

_A/N:_ I choose as you saw the last song major tom the new version from the Lincoln commercial by shiny toy guns and to fit better Henry and Jack who we are beginning to see they have troubles that make them much alike, I modified some of the letter.

Remember to read and review all the chapters. I will review more of your stories as you review, I have read recently more great stories on fanfiction, and not only from our favorite tudors fandom, but also from other fandoms. Keep on R/R and writing ur stories, encouragement is the best you can have, doesn't matter what they tell you, as much as this sounds like a teen corny movie cliché, keep writing on your fantastic stories, most of you have talent.

With that said signing off and remind you to press that button on the bottom, review! :P

**~Nat Sarah~**

**^_^**


	5. Hail to Madness: Part I

**Disclaimer:** Everybody HERE KNOWS I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

A/N: First off I will block all anonymous reviews if I keep seeing more people NOT giving any constructive criticism at all. I accept criticism, I love it but if it fails to be constructive I will delete your reviews and start allowing only signed reviews.

Sorry guys for the interruption but these anonymous reviews of bashing me, and not only my fic but my friend's fics who are all great are really starting to get to me.

That being said here is the story. This chapter does not contain a song, I was going to put Marilyn Manson's version of Halloween but I will put it for next chapter which is the continuation of this chapter. enjoy

~o~

_Warnings:__ Character bashing. __Strong language and violence! _

_YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

**WASHINGTON D.C**

**White House: Rosie Kennedy's bedroom**

"Mary I want to talk things through" Jack said to me, he really wished to patch things up. Maybe he had already heard what others had said about him. That he was incompetent, the worse President, and that Nixon only lost to him because of corruption because of his father/brother … and that Miami, Hawaii and all states could see right through him.

It was being said since '61.

He had never vetoed the Vietnam War, he had started it by sending political advisers, in fact he didn't want to meet with King, and in fact to further prove his cowardice in public, he had approved and further testified that Vietnam was a good reason for Americans to show off their superiority.

During Senator he had justified many future doings of the Vietnam War, he was so confident, yet this was only a façade. Many people did not know Jack hated that war; he only never had the guts like his brother would have if he had been in his position, to veto it because Eisenhower and every republican, even some strong conservative Democrats wanted it! Jack had no popular support, and he had to seem like Eisenhower, like he was worthy to fill in the shoes of predecessors like IKE, and Roosevelt. He had to have a war or support something that would appeal to his public, and of course that being said Mary knew he only went ahead with the Vietnam War because it meant support from the American People.

Truth to be told Mary was a logical person. She often said to the ignorant, even to the so called intellectuals and **know-it-alls** that how many people in the Senate and Congress it takes to pass on the war? True Jack had sent military advisers, but not many knew the true Jack, the one she knew who anything but weak and naïve.

The moment Mary had turn up in his life he had changed, no longer he would be gunned down in the Plaza and be a martyr to later be deemed incompetent and naïve, or the subject of crazy conspiracies. Now, he was a man of vision, a man like Nixon who wouldn't be afraid to kill or depose military leaders abroad to get what he wanted, to fulfill his predecessors vision of making his Country an Empire over all nations.

Mary had made this monster, she had awakened the dragon that had been sleeping inside Jack all these years, and needless to say she felt proud of it.

Jack had achieved under her, what no other President had achieved for. Recognition, the power to hold a man's life in one's hand was an invaluable force, one that should not be reckoned with. Spending time on her own timeline he had learned that Kings were not made, they were born and unlike Jack her father was born to be cruel, but kind to a wife who could bring him what the previous two couldn't, a son.

Reason why Henry always begged he be buried next to Jane, and he was. Mary intended to fly to England and visit the tombstone of her father, stepmother and true mother –Katherine of Aragon. Everything she was she owed it to them.

Henry had been inside Jack since they returned from their little field trip to the past. Inside him -beat the heart of a King, but his heart had always been trapped by his deviousness and the controlling fist of his brother and father. Jackie did not do anything to help him, if anything he drove further away from reason and into vanity, just like Anne Boleyn had done with her father.

Kings in the end as world leaders, were not remembered by peace making or weakness, they were remembered by hard labor, by pain, by their suffering and rising up above all other obstacles. They were remembered by wars, wars that brought their Country's enemies to their knees.

She knew Jack would not be successful in Vietnam, that is if he still wanted to go, he had to, she thought. She had made many deals with the generals behind his back so he could go into South East Asia and further combat the Communist armies, without fear of retaliation or the deaths of many Americans. Jack like many had to see the real truth, victory without sacrifice was not possible. No longer, if he won Vietnam that is, will he be regarded as a weak and naïve President, or taunts that he was Ivy League college boy who was nothing more than daddy's favorite. -He would be regarded as a second Roosevelt, perhaps even greater should Jack listen to his more intelligent advisers –since he didn't want to listen to Mary anymore, and that was why because he spent so much time with Marilyn.

"What else could you be Jack if not your people's President?" She asked him.

"A man … a man who worries for his wife … one who cares for you, my true wife, I didn't want Jackie or Marilyn involved …"

"But you did …" She interrupted. "You did, and I keep seeing them in my dreams, mocking me, you know what they say every time I turn my back?" Jack shook his head. "They said –she started- Look there she comes now! The man whore's concubine _(laughter)_ inside Jack you are still an Ivy League man, you will always be. Nixon knows that you are to blame, because if he becomes President and you loose the next election, now that you are so close to overturning the twenty second amendment … he will pulverize you and when he does Jack, he will blame you and Bobby, but you most for Vietnam, everyone will say you started this, and then you wanted to chicken out, everyone will criticize you more quickly, now that you are not dead."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked harshly. Mary shrugged and turned her back once more. She didn't wish to seem him or have this discussion. She only wanted to sleep soundly and peacefully next to her daughter. Her daughter and not Jack's! He may be the sperm donor, but he was anything but a father to Rosie, going off who knows where and sleeping with every whore in town. That was not a father, not even a man … he was a coward just like all the playboys at her father's Court.

At least –Mary thought- my father had the audacity to dedicate enough time to his children. He knew where he was, that is Edward, even his lesser children, those of his first two –concubines or wives, whatever you might want to call it. He always knew where I was, where Elizabeth was, Jack barely knows what is going on with his own children, let alone his wives.

"Mary" He sighed deeply. Grabbing Mary he made her turn to meet his gaze. He knew it was rough and it could cause Rosie to wake up, but he needed to speak to his wife now, it didn't matter if their only child woke up at the sound of their parent's arguments, Rosie deserved to know the truth too!

"I don't want Rosie to wake up, but I will wake her up if you …"

"Mommy?"

"Rosie?" Mary asked turning briefly to spy on her daughter, she had woken up! Mary cursed under her breath; Jack did as well as the saw Rosie stand up carefully to meet her parent's confused gaze. "Are you fighting again?" She asked.

Both parents shook their faces, they tried to convince their daughter otherwise putting smiley faces and pretending it was just something minor of no importance whatsoever but Rosie wasn't convinced.

"I know you are fighting, why do you do it? Does it make you feel better?"

"No sweetie it doesn't." Jack said truthfully.

"Then why do it if it makes you feel bad?" She asked innocently, her gaze now on her mother.

"I don't know … me and your mother …we just" he looked over to Mary, "we just can't help it Rosie."

"Jack we shouldn't"

"No Mary she needs to know!" He snapped.

"She is only a child" She argued. "You want to cause her another trauma, about her parents meeting while you were still cheating on your FIRST wife?"

"Dad you were cheating on mommy." It wasn't a question it was a statement from Rosie's part. Jack didn't know how to answer it without looking bad in front of Rosie, to whom he meant the world for her. He was her hero, more than her mother.

"No Rosie …"

"But mommy said …"

"I know what Mary said Rosie, and no, I wasn't cheating on your mother, I was just married to someone else."

"Oh" Was all Rosie said.

Her eyes wide she was waiting for an explanation, her father sighed and let go of her mother and walked over to his daughter's side. Kneeling at her bed besides her, he began to tell of his previous wife Jackie, the mother of her older siblings.

"She is Carol and Johnny's siblings Rosie, I loved her very much but things were very bad between her and me, we didn't love each other, by the time your brother was born thing were horrible … then your mother came and you after I married her, you were my blessing, I had never been so happy in my life."

Rosie smiled as her father touched her left cheek. "I loved you and your mother more than everything"

"I still do" He added immediately after seeing Rosie's confusion at being said loved like it was in past tense.

"Listen to your father Rosie, what he says is true."

"Then why do you fight? Why do I also hear people in TV saying you will go to war?"

"No Rosie, your dad is just being attacked, he won't go to war, not yet and he has greater things to do like helping people here. Remember Rosie help people first, fighting later …"

"But Uncle Bobby said sometime you help people if you have stuff to help them with."

"Uncle Bobby" Said her mother firmly. "is wrong and crazy, he is not the President, your father is, now go back to sleep I will see you tomorrow … I promise we wont' fight anymore."

"Promise daddy?" Rosie turned to her father and put her index finger on top of his palm, they were meant to make a pact, if her father broke it, she said it would bring dire consequences to him. "Those are strong words for a little girl." He said.

"No, you said I could say what I wanted as long as I didn't insult anybody" She pointed out.

"Whatever will I do without you?" He asked cryptically.

"You would be bored" Responded Mary instead, she shook her head playfully as she saw Jack and Rosie strike a "sacred" pact to never have fights with one another or her parents in front of her. She believed her parents would keep their promise, and Mary wasn't surprised, she had been a child once too, and she remembered how innocent children were, how gullible and easy they were to believe _anything._

"Thank you."

~o~

**WASHINGTON DC.**

**White House: Small Office**

None slept comfortably on their bed, none that wasn't Rosie. Being a child she believed whole heartedly their parents meant the best for her sake. If only she knew who her father really was, and what her mother was capable of to get the upper hand.

That girl was screwed from day one.

Bobby held no sympathy for his brother or for his sister in law. They were adults and guilty like any other politician or member of the "prestigious Kennedy family" and what was worse was that they were taking poor Rosie into their mess.

Rosie, despite being daughter of that bastard Princess, she was innocent of all the blood that had been shed by her family through her mother, and by the blood that would be shed by her father.

It was no surprise to Bobby that his brother had just passed new acts to guarantee more freedom to minorities, or to build up a stronger "NEW SOCIETY SCHOOL" for women, colored and white. It was all Mary of course, but he was the President he took the credit, and his new attitude towards Vietnam helped to his image of a strong and capable President.

It was sick really. How could they think Jack was this great man? Please, the man could barely hold up his family together, could he really hold up a Country?

"_Jack! Jack! Look Jack here comes Kenny … isn't he great! Jack come on listen to me, stop looking at that girl and listen!"_

"_Bobby would you just shove off me, please I have no intention to meet Kenny or anybody, I want to be left alone."_

"_Jack you will love him, he is really great, sure he hates you but once you get to know him, you will see how great he is…"_

"_For you everyone with a brain is great, you think of nothing but brains and power."_

"_At least I think!"_

"_What did you say Bobby?"_

"_Nothing!"_

"_Hey Bobby come back here, Bobby come here for an ass whopping, you are really in trouble now Robert F. Kennedy"_

"_Catch me if you CAN Jack!"_

John could barely catch a fly without his brother's or best friend's help. He was always a man who needed someone. He was incapable of holding the Country together. Nixon was more capable of ruling the Country than Jack, at least Nixon KNEW half of what he was saying, Jack barely knew anything except the beginning of his speech which began with greetings and ended with thank you. That was all Jack's knowledge stretched to, to formalities. Bobby was really the smart one of his family, the only one left with Joe Kennedy's strength.

"_It should be you who should have been President!"_

"_You know I would have never been Pa's pick, and Jack … well he would have picked Mao Tse Dong to be his vice President above me, he doesn't trust anybody more than Lyndon or Kenny."_

"_You should have been first in line … if you would have been the first child, Jack would be under your thumb, and Jackie would not have to endure that whore's devious work."_

He was first in line as he said to Ethel, until his big brother had to open his mouth and tell his father how great he was, and how ready he was at last to follow his family's dream to become the first Irish Catholic American to hold the highest Position in the US.

Jack had learned very well how to be convincing, how to lie. Truly, he had become better than Bobby, in time he had proven he could be quite the SOB if needed, but he still lacked experience and the brains of his younger brother, him.

Mary had come, nothing much had changed, Bobby had planned to have her out of the way, but his plans failed and Mary came back with a vengeance, this time not alone –the generals were besides her in every move she made to support her current husband. She had turned Jack into something else, she said he had become the man he was meant to be –a King. To Bobby he had become nothing more than Mary's buffoon, another Nixon wanna-be, nothing more.

Jack could never be anything but women's entertainment, he was all show like Jackie had been when she married him. They were the "it" couple, she the woman every man wanted, and he the man women craved. _They_, especially his older brother, were not meant to be taken seriously, all they were –were a fake image, planned by Joe Kennedy to become eternal, and it would have had Mary not shown up abruptly during their first year in Office.

All in all _Jack was another brick in the wall_. There was nothing true about him.

Only now Bobby saw how much of a joke his elder brother was. It was no wonder why also Ted had stopped talking to him since Rosie's birth. Not that he had anything against Mary, on the contrary, if there was anybody from the Kennedy family who supported Mary, it was Ted, but Ted was really disappointed when he found out that Jack had returned to his old ways with Marilyn.

He had really taken a liking to Mary, he loved her like his sister and he cared for her and his niece deeply. He had taken t to heart when he found out that Jack still cheated on his wife.

He and Jack had always been the best of friends, their friendship had become stronger after his fallout with Bobby over his and Mary's first miscarriage, Ted had taken it as a sign of Jack's born again persona. Unlike Bobby, Ted was naïve and good at heart, he really believed Jack had changed and when he was reunited with their family he had expressed he couldn't be any more proud for his brother and his new ways.

_Poor Ted_, thought Bobby, he really believed in Jack, more than everybody. He believed his brother was meant to be this impossible legend, he believed Jack was the world's messiah. He believed, unlike his father who thought him to be a disgrace for leaving Jack for Mary, that Jack was a brave man for marrying a remarkable woman, a woman he loved like a sister. Finding out about his betrayal to her had been like a stab at his heart, he had argued with Jack for week over why he had done it. Why had he slept with Marilyn when he had a great woman in his bed? It was beyond comprehension.

Ted had changed radically after he had broken his friendship with Jack. Like his brothers he was a playboy and he wasn't ashamed to admit it, but after Mary, he had become more withdrawn from the public life and kept himself only to his wife.

His wife was happy to finally have a loyal husband at her side, but she could also see the hurt in his eyes whenever he would turn on the TV and see his elder brother making an announcement _without_ Mary.

Bobby tried to tell Ted it was normal, Jack was a Kennedy and all the men in their family –it was hardly normal to be loyal to one woman, you couldn't expect yourself never to fall from grace at the sight of a beautiful body like Marilyn. She was a real bimbo, a real Hollywood star; it wasn't hard to understand why Jack would fall for her again.

"_It's different Bobby!"_

Ted had argued with Bobby. Bobby had cocked his head to Ted's direction; he couldn't understand all this sudden worry for somebody else in his younger brother.

What was it that made men loose their minds at the sight of a Tudor Princess? What did they have that even a strong and cold hearted bastard like Bobby, found it impossible to control his urges?

Was it some kind of spell? Thought Bobby, was it true the rumors being whispered in Mary's time that she and her stepmother were foul witches whose only desire was to tempt men and then showing them to be hollow? Maybe Henry was right for wanting to get rid of them, the world was better off without them.

"_You are in love too brother with …"_

"_Don't say it!"_

"_Bobby go back to your wife, and listen to your heart, don't laugh you asshole, don't you understand Jack will cut your balls if he knows!"_

Ted wasn't kidding. His brother would cut his balls, the press too, if he found about him and Jackie.

He couldn't help it, there was something about her that he found appealing, irresistible, it was almost like she had cast a spell on him, he couldn't free himself.

~o~

**January 15****th**** 1966**

**RHODE ISLAND**

"Hello Bobby" I said. With shaky legs I saw as my husband turned towards me, his hand still holding Jackie's, apparently ignoring the fact that my reaction was one of disgust and disappointment.

How could they?

How could they do this to me? I kept repeating to myself, after all I had done for this bastard … but oh no, if he thinks I will divorce him like sweet little meek wife Jackie or like Mary would not doubt do, as she was to my mind nothing more than Jack's shameful concubine, he is dead wrong.

Love, life, meaning … over. It was all over for me! But that didn't mean I would not have Bobby by my side once more after this would be over. Bobby couldn't leave me, not when I have eleven children, and we as Kennedy man and woman have an image to keep! I will not be passed through or stepped on like Jackie was!

I am not Jackie, Mary or Marilyn!

I am not some Hollywood bimbo or showgirl! I am not some shameless whore or fashion Princess! I am Ethel Kennedy, wife of RFK and I will not let myself be humiliated like this. Bobby wants a war he will get a war, just like the Cold War he will see me, really see me and he will beg me forgiveness. Oh no! I won't divorce him, I will let him live with this for the rest of his life, so he knows what is like to live with something that tears your soul apart every day of your life.

I want to see him suffer, but I want to see him make my family prosper, because without him me and my children are nothing. He deserves pain, but he also deserves a second chance because I know that deep down that cold exterior he like all men possesses a heart, one that I can easily break with one punch to his gut.

I will break it, and he will beg me to break it more after I tear him apart from Jackie.

Oh Jackie, I think to myself, I harbor no hatred for you! You are just the victim from your husband as much as I am my own from Bobby! I really care not that you keep loving my husband.

Unlike Bobby I cannot force someone to drop their feelings over the one you love. If you love Bobby then so be it! But don't take him away from my safe keeping, just as you warned that whore Mary once, I will warn you, staring at you and looking at your lover with my cold gaze, that if you intend to take him away from me, there will be greater hell to pay.

Ethel Kennedy is not Jacquelyn Kennedy. She does not bow to men, she doesn't apologize on screen, she doesn't beg for her husband to come back.

Ethel Kennedy makes men beg, she makes her husband suffer, and she makes him break into a million pieces, helpless as he watched his only love slip from his fingers!

"Surprised?" I asked, walking and walking as time made no longer any sense to me. I pushed it slowly through the thick undergrowth of my newfound hatred for my husband.

I will make him pay, it was a cliché I knew it had become too overused amongst women.

But, I remind myself, I am not most women.

I thought he would be scared at the sight of me, as Jackie seemed to be, but he wasn't. His cold stare locked with mine, he pressed his free hand making it a fist, holding it tight.

Lips tight he tried moving them to make a sound, but he was unsuccessful. Deep down, she now began to realize he was scared.

* * *

_Next chapter will contain some character bashing not to make anyone mad, but I intend to put all the characters realistically in a very accurate light, I don't try to justify or condemn them but put their views, get in their heads and their perspectives heard for which I have done extensive research and thanks Caro and to my husband for helping me on this. I would like to thank Rachel, and Amy for their support and Marissa, Heather and Caro for being constant reviewers too. Caro helped me in the first part of this chap, so applauds for the snippet between maryjackrosie goes to her. Lets all hear it. Warnings for the next chapter, scenes of a sexual nature, strong language and extreme violence. you have been warned and to those who still bash my fic or my best friend's, guys this is FICTION, it is not meant to show real historical accuracy, we make it as realisticly, accurately possible should things had been done a different way, but in the end we all base ourselves on what ifs and real events, so leave insults and bashing for another time, here you give constructive criticism._

_Sincerely,_

_XX Nat Sarah_


	6. Falling down Syndrome

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own nothing, no profit is being made out of this *sadly cries* lol only characters that are mine are Rosie and future OC._

Nothing more to say, I thanks all the reviewers that reviews constantly or each chapters, thanks guys and girls, this story has been a recent hit, I cannot belive it has been 42 reviews in just five chapters, thank you very much guys, almost 10 reviews for each chapter, that is awesome.

Don't forget to read and review each chapter, your reviews are the only thing keeping this story going, I am sure you are enjoying reading it as much as I do writing, show it with ur reviews.

Nothing more to say enjoy!

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**(1966)**

**Washington D.C**

**Mary **_**(January 31**__**st**__**)**_

It all happened so slowly. Today Rosie saw her parents wake up, peacefully like any other day, she went to greet her mommy, but when she got to her, it all faded. All of it … it was like her parents were never there. Not really, thought Mary as she tried to approach her daughter. "Rosie" She whispered, but Rosie wouldn't listen.

_"New blood joins this Earth,_

_and quickly He subdues ..._

"Mama" She kept shouting. Mary went to her daughter, she tried to reach her, but the harder she would try the farther Rosie's image would go.

"Rosie" Finally she made a last attempt to touch her daughter by stretching out her hand, like offering her help, but Rosie … just vanished into thin air.

_She was never really there_ Mary realized sadly.

_"To consumate his pain disgrace ..._

_The young boy learn their rules,"_

She came to see her husband; he was sitting patiently on his Presidential chair. Jack she called several times but he wouldn't listen. "Go away ghost" he finally said, "my wife is dead" and then he left.

She couldn't explain why Jack would say these cruel words to her, was she not in plain daylight for him to see she was much alive as he? What was wrong with this picture, what was wrong (Further more) with all the people here?

They were acting as if they were mourning somebody or something, none seemed to acknowledge her.

"_T__"With time the child draws in ..._

_This wipping girl done wrong ..._

_deprived of all her thoughts this young girl struggles on ..._

_on and on"_

The grim scenario in which she next saw her daughter crying reminded her of what she read once about Lincoln's last nightmare. According to many of her new left historians who said he suffered from depression, they said Lincoln, weeks before he was killed he dreamt he was in the theatre, people crying and women kneeling on the floor praying for forgiveness, his wife in tears whispered his name many times, never noticing he was before her in plain daylight just like she was in front of Jack. When he went to see what they were mourning, he saw his face on a coffin, eyelids closed and a big hole on the front of his head.

_"A vow into his own_

_That never from this day, he is willing to take away ..._

_When I felt what I've known never shine into what I've shown ..._

Lincoln could never imagine that his horrid vision of a grim future for him and Mary, his wife, would become true weeks later when he would be shot by angry Southerner John Wilkes Boot on the theater. Nobody could have known at the time that his vision was just more than a madman's depression. Many people saw _nightmares _as scary vision of us, they represent our fears, and our innate desire to hurt others –including- ourselves.

_"Never be, never see ...__won't see what might have been,_

_what I've felt, what I've known, __never shine into what I've shone ..._

_Never free! Never me,_

_so I dub into the UNFORGIVEN"_

They are not meant to be taken seriously, but with Lincoln (his face plastered on the red carpet of the theatre and his wife kneeling over his bleeding corpse) it's meant to be taken more than just mere hallucinations.

_"They dedicate their lives to ruining all of this_

_He tries to please them all, this bitter man he is "_

Sometimes they can be (either) God or the Devil's way to tell us that something is wrong with us, with the world we live in.

_"Throughout life ... is battled constantly_

_this fight she cannot wins, the tire face no longer cares_

_Then prepares to die regretfully"_

We can change the future, the future is not set, is not written, not yet –my mother always used to say. But the more I find myself looking at these hallucinations I have at night, at myself at the mirror, I find that Destiny, no matter how much you try to avoid it, escape from it, change it … it always finds you.

_"What I've felt what I've known_

_never shine in what I've shone_

_never see ... never been_

_won't see what might have been ..._

You can't change your future, much like you can't change the sun from setting or the moon from coming at night. It is something inevitable, just like desire in all of us. One day Destiny will catch up with you, and you will find yourself being his slave once more, playing under the strings of the puppeteer to do his wishes.

_"What I've felt, what I've known,_

_never shine into what I've shown ..._

_Neve free, never me_

_so I dub the UNFORGIVEN"_

I am assuming that Jack standing on the top of our bed crying of joy that I am no longer by his side is a clear sign that I must change my future, for Rosie's sake. She will not suffer what I did when my mother died and I was left alone to tend for Elizabeth, when her mother died for crimes against my father.

I still shed no tears for Anne or the other traitors on my father's reign. They all knew what they were doing –when I read about that shameful whore Kitty Howard, I only laughed when I finished the book about her and her other whorish cousin (the worst in my opinion) Anne Boleyn. Jus like her, she died shamefully as my father's concubine after he had divorced a fine woman by the name of my father's first whore –Anne. Her father had displayed that his lust was better than his reason (once more) by setting aside a woman of noble birth (albeit Protestant) for a commoner, and worse –a Boleyn related commoner! Had her father not learn his lesson with Anne Boleyn and Elizabeth? Was he that foolish? _Yes –_Not only he had been shamed by his decision to marry a woman (who by the incident of a certain _ring_) made him the laughing stock of all Europe, but she planned to have him and his Dynasty finished by putting a cuckoo in the Tudors' nest.

Sure, all her friends defended her, but here was where Mary had to bite her tongue not to spill out her guts about the famous "Kitty Rose". She wasn't as innocent as her colleagues believed her to be, she had slept with Thomas Culperer, of that Mary had no doubt, just having the same blood running through her veins through Anne's maternal lineage was enough to make her suspect of her guilt.

_"What I've felt what I 've known_

_never shine into what I have shown, never be -never see what might have been ..._

_What I've felt, what I've known,never shine into what I have shown._

_So I dub the UNFORGIVEN"_

There were others too at the trial, most of them lovers that (surprisingly for Jack) Mary believed were made out to be witnesses by that Heretic Thomas Crammer, as an act to catch Kitty and the other Catholics to promote his financial and ruthless prosecution on them. Nonetheless, it didn't bring any sympathy to Mary's heart for Kitty; she was just as guilty as her cousin. Her Boleyn inheritance from the start she had been named Queen was the axe; her head chopped off nobody would cry at the time for Kitty or remember her as the virtuous young Lady she always claimed she was.

That was just how things were and always would be.

Things that were meant to be _were _meant to be. Mary relaxed comfortably in her bed next to Jack.

_"Never FREE, never ME,_

_so I dub the UNFORGIVEN ..._

_You labeled me, so I labeled you, _

_I dub the **UNFORGIVEN**."_

It was a relief she had woken up (after seeing Jack dancing and crying from pure joy, as a product of her death) when she did. The last scene where she lay on top of a worn wooden coffin came a bit of a shock. It reminded her of how quick things could change for them (her and Rosie) in _the near future_.

Nothing is set, she kept repeating. The future has _not _yet been written.

_You are still alive_. Her conscience said -_your daughter is still here enjoying the spoils of your marriage. Don't let one vision ruin you –you are still Camelot and the People's Queen. __**No one **__can take that away from you._

* * *

A/N: Jackie and Bobby's scenario with Ethel will be met in the next chapter, and Ethel's confrontation afterward in private with Jackie and then Mary will have terrible consequences for both women later on in the story. There is a poll going on right now which song would you choose for ethel and bobby, I always change the songs I am sure you noticed in all the chapters to best fit the characters and the situations for each chapter so vote on the poll .

Don't forget review!

~Nat Sarah~


	7. The Final Solution

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

A/N: There will be no song today and I myself for my absence, family, bills job and study and still keeping a roof under our heads. So much has happened and I have decided to add this chapter before I finish editing the last three.  
enjoy …  
~Nat Sarah **.**

--

**Rhode Island**

**Ethel & Bobby**

Jackie had regretted many things in her life, but being with Bobby was not one of them.

She had enjoyed every second of him.

He had made her feel wanted again. With Jack it was always me, me and I, I and I. Never a 'we' or 'I love you'. In fact, the phrase "I love you part" came in five years ago, when he begged her for forgiveness … again.

Jack wasn't a man to show weakness on public display, like his feeling, weakness was kept with all his other bones [and secrets] locked inside his closet.

Jackie was never allowed to peer inside his secret door.

She had been so sure that when he had gone back to Marilyn, he had reopened his heart to her once more, Marilyn only being the slice of the cake he would run up to Jackie for more personal and serious matters. She was wrong, dead wrong.

Mary had to come along and destroy their marriage.

"Well?"

She could hear Ethel's voice booming, Bobby's rapid breathing and her own.

Jackie knew what was coming to her; she wasn't going to see Heaven [the cameras and the spotlight] would be stolen by Ethel's victimized persona.

She and Bobby would be seen as the biggest scandal nationwide.

Would convince Ethel to divorce? Would Bobby finally tell his feelings about Jackie?

What would Jack's be reaction be like?

The public's reaction wasn't what most worried her, it was Jack.

He was the President now, and a very powerful.

He had the power to decide who lived and who died, who could breathe fresh air and who could live in the artificial atmosphere of Maximum security prison.

But, wasn't she the former First Lady of the United States, Camelot's Queen? The American Public would never condemn their personal favorite.

The new leftists might have lost whatever respect they had for her, but the people still loved her, and they would continue to do so as long as she kept her act on straight playing the victimized and traumatized wife.

Jackie, since she didn't know what a woman like Ethel was capable of, smiled at her former sister in law and tried to approach her in a friendly gesture stretching out her hand as a sign of friendship.

Ethel didn't accept her truce and pushed her arm away. She had no clear intentions of renewing their friendship; there had been betrayal and humiliation at her own doing. It wasn't going to do a simple friendship, Jackie had to become aware [to be forgiven by Ethel] of the consequences.

There was not a word spoken between both ladies, there was no smiles now that Jackie's had faded. The simple proximity of day to day life was enough to set them both aflame, his on her waist, her hands on his shoulders in a dance, the moment they might have stood close, eyes locked. There was no doubt now in her mind that America's top fashion symbol would slip from her finger or escape any punishments. Her husband too –he would pay for what he had done.

Bobby had to watch as the former two sisters became now enemies.

He wanted to sit back in the couch, like some sick show and wait for the women to start fighting over him -it would make him feel especial, no different than any other man who felt important because he was being fought over, proud and arrogant too like the Kennedy men in his family. But, then the inner voice of his conscience whispered, he was not like Jack or his long dead brother Joe.

He didn't like to see women beat themselves over him, it cost him time and money.

He didn't want any trail of bad news behind his back, like other politicians who loved to carry their trash to their Offices and then when they were discovered –their lies finally exposed- they still asked 'why me?'. The public cared, it said it didn't –but they did.

The Cold War between the Soviets and the US was not only in armed forces and artillery power, it was also in their morals, in their people and who led them.

If the flock's master was corrupt and had his hands dirty, what hope was for the sheep to be kept in order? None –the Soviets were well known to keep their flock on a tight leash, they as Americans living in the land of "the free" criticized this as a violation of humans rights that prevented the people from enjoying true happiness. Liberty and happiness –it was argued should come hand in hand together, you couldn't have one without the other.

And if people in the Soviet Union were being forbidden to travel and to freely express themselves, then, it wasn't possible they be declared in a state of happiness. They just can't, Bobby didn't see the point of living in a system where everything and everyone was controlled, what was the point of serving it if you couldn't say to it aloud fuck you?

There were many things Bobby did not understand, he was forty one, still young and already he was the father of eleven children. He had fathered children with his wife without problem. There was no need for him to take those blue pills his brother took to feel aroused or to have sex.

He came in as a natural, and whenever he spent time with other women it wasn't done out of need [like with Jack], it was done purely for pleasure. He never lost himself in the feeling with other women that weren't Ethel.

Ethel –he told himself- up until he met Jackie, had been the only woman for him he had truly felt an out of body experience during love making. Other women came and go but his feelings for Ethel stayed. There was something in Ethel when he met her that made him feel especial, complete.

It was very different from Jackie and Jack.

Jackie was more like a showgirl. She had the feeling that she needed to please everyone, shine in front of the cameras to be happy. Jack loved her because she made him shine, she made him win votes and she made him feel especial [at first] when they had been married; in the campaign where their marriage was becoming broken they realized it was never love what they felt for each other, it was more admiration and the need for each other.

Without Jackie –Jack was nothing, just some other Washington politician star _wanna_-be.

Without Jack –Jackie's family history would repeat itself, and she didn't want her children to grow up in a broken home.

The divorce, Bobby felt, could have been avoided and he tried as hard as he could, going by every legal means [and illegal] to stop Jack from marrying that spoiled Princess. In his heart he thought he knew his brother, he thought he could change his mind and make him see the light again –Jackie was the answer, he had said to Jack, not Mary. She was his real beloved -the only woman for Jack- without her Jack was nothing.

It was useless now, in the end Mary had won over Bobby and Jackie. She got to keep Jack, his love and became his shadow and the new symbol of America.

It made Bobby sick how quick the people could forgive Jack and accept Mary.

_Am I any better than Jack?_ He had slept with his brother's wife, with his former sister in law in the House where his favorite nephew slept, they had made love during Johnny's bedtime, it never bothered them that he might wake up and surprise them –what kind of people were they, and where they really any better than Jack?

Who were they to criticize him? Who was he?

He couldn't listen to himself anymore, he knew he was right, from the bottom of his soul he knew he had to be right. Jack made a mistake marrying that whore Mary, he didn't. He had been more careful with Jackie.

He had covered his tracks very well.

He hadn't been blunt or obstinate like Jack because he wasn't Jack Kennedy, he was Bobby Kennedy and he was far better than his brother at all things, including covering his own shit.

Leaving aside the thought of Jack he heard Ethel's booming voice once more, and it only caught his attention this time more because Caroline had come up running to the living room surprised.

"Mom is it true?"

Caroline asked, hoping that it wasn't. Her uncle Bobby would never be stupid to sleep with her mom, neither would she.

Jackie didn't answer her daughter; she lightly pushed Ethel who was too strong to fall. "You told my daughter about us?" She asked angrily.

Ethel shook her head, surprised as Jackie and Bobby to have discovered Caroline. "No."

"Then who did?" Jackie yelled.

"I told myself mom!" Caroline spoke, her mom spun around as the rest of the adults. She was disappointed and hurt. She had trusted her mother all along as the only figure of morality in her family, the only one who had common sense of her two parents. Her Uncle Bobby … she couldn't begin to think of a reason that was good enough to excuse him of his actions.

This was her mother! Today she had found out she wasn't any better than her father or her family.

She wasn't dumb, she may be nine years old but she knew who or what her family was.

She watched the news after all and they always spoke of their affairs and scandals, but she thought that with her mom it was different. She was after all the hurt and wronged wife, the face of morality, she was an icon amongst many women, and her word still carried value.

"I thought you were different" She said quietly. "I thought Uncle Bobby you would never do this to us … and Aunt" She looked to Ethel's direction who was clearly feeling guilty by her downcast look. "are you going to forgive him?" Her finger went to point at the guilty figure of her Uncle. She couldn't believe Ethel Kennedy was willing to show him mercy.

"Caroline, sweetheart is not what you think." Ethel said no longer sounding cold.

"Shut up!" Caroline yelled at her.

"Caroline don't you dare raise your voice!" Her mother said watching Caroline suddenly scowling at her family.

"I will raise my voice! Everyone says how honest you are and how brave Aunt Ethel is but all you do is lie just like daddy. I am tired of this family! I wish you were all dead, you are nothing but big fakes and I hate you!" She was out of breath and her eyes red.

Her family was surprised to see her act this way. Jackie didn't know what to say or do to calm her daughter. Ethel was stunned too; she felt this was had been her fault. She had come to argue with Jackie and Bobby in private and instead she became another home wrecker. She had just a ruined a little girl's life, boy did she feel like a Kennedy now.

Bobby, who had been close to Jackie, took a step backwards as he saw Caroline running upstairs to her bedroom. He was probably the only one of the three who felt guiltier.

Caroline was his favorite of all his nieces and nephews, he had been there when the girl had cried over her parent's divorce and she in turn had been there when Bobby and his family had been thrown out of the White House by her father.

He felt like he owed the girl a good explanation. But knowing Caroline, she wouldn't let him.

She was the daughter of Jack and Jackie, two of America's most controversial living icons, she had inherited both their tempers and stubbornness.

'I am sorry' All three figures wanted to say to each other how much they regretted this to happen, if only Caroline had not been as sneaky and intelligent as her grandfather Joe Kennedy, Ethel-Bobby and Jackie would have discussed this without problem and work out a deal to prevent their families harm.

Ethel needed to know if Bobby was still willing to risk his career and his family's name for Jackie the same way his brother had for Mary.

Bobby close to Ethel now, held her hand and looked at her with fresh tenderness. He was thinking that his father must be very happy to be under the illusion that his son wasn't in the same troubles as his older brother, and that he had a wife who would never trouble him like Jackie or Mary.

Then he remembered that Jackie was still present in his heart and that he just couldn't forget about their relation and pretended it never existed, he wasn't Jack, and his mind stubbornly reminded him. He had to take responsibilities for his actions, like a true Kennedy and like a true Irish man.

While Ethel might be his true wife, his love wasn't in her safe keeping, it was in Jackie's.

"I think we need to agree that we have done much damage today. I don't regret what I did Ethel, but before the press and the whole world knows we must all part and start acting responsibly."

"Who says we?" Ethel reminded him, her coldness returning.

Then Jackie who was in front of the married couple, eased the moment by smiling at Bobby and Ethel, because there was sudden accord between those two –Bobby and Ethel- that they didn't always have to put their thoughts into words, and Jackie knew that Bobby was a man who deserved to live a happy life [like Ethel] with his family and away from all this mess, he was meant to something more than just spending the rest of his life lost with a showgirl like her. If she wanted Ethel and Bobby to be happy, she had to sacrifice her own happiness and love.


	8. You will bring me to my knees

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

Thanks to all those who review and one request I hope you do, it only takes one second stretch that hand and that mouse with your finger to click below and submit that review! I want those reviews! More reviews more drama more adventure more quality!  
~Nat Sarah **.**

~O~o~O~o~o

**Washington D.C**

**[Unknown Address]**

_"I could take every little word she said to me _

_-and throw it in her face,_

_words she even cared._

The not-underpaid female security guard from Norma's apartment double checked the Heights address on her sheet. Today Norma, as she requested everybody on her security team to call her, had told Jenna that they would be taking a new Route.

"Which Route ma'm?" She had asked her, Norma Jean had pointed over to the map's to, it was a far away address, only the super rich and super private people lived there. Not the kind of neighborhood Norma would like to mingle in -but when she took this job, as if it was a branch from the Secret Service, her superiors told her that there would be things seen here that she would wish never to see, if she could stand the heat in hell's kitchen then she would be given the job, if not then it was off to be unemployed again -or work in the Smithsonian Museum for minimum wage.

Jenna Rage could care less about the famous actress' secret, as long as she was paid and there was a legal check in her name -Jenna wouldn't bother anyone. She was loyal to her target and she would never sell secrets of her to anyone. She knew what happened to those who messed with the Jean figure or with her lover, they ended up dead or they didn't ended anywhere at all. She wasn't about to fall for the same trap of money as her former partner -John Ramos. The poor bloke had been told by a tabloid and the Post newspaper that if he would get them intimate photos of his employer with the President, there would be huge bonus for him that would cover him for life, him and his family.

_I still remembered when she looked on me  
[frown upon her face ..._

_trying to be sincere]_

What he got instead was something that did cover John for life -death. His family wasn't covered or given anything of his salary. 'It was an accident' the newspapers said, he was drunk and not in his right mind when he hit that tree. Nobody who worked with him or knew him believed it -but nobody was brave or morally correct to speak for their dead loved one. He was dead and now part of a lost history of controversy, his name was never spoken again.

_I can gather all those things she said  
[kept them close to me ...  
trying to make this real]_

In the workplace everyone you knew who worked for Jean or Jack, could be the last person you see on this Earth if you didn't keep your mouth shut.

Jenna was tough, she had studied Judo, and the arts of defense that came from the Orient. Her mother being half Asian and her grandfather a master at King-Fu, he knew the martial arts and secret of the Shaolin Monks and Jenna being his only descendant left he had taught her these secrets with the condition she would never reveal them to other mortal son but her descendants, should she have any.  
If someone wanted to hurt her boss she would use all her strength and fighting skills to protect her -to the death if necessary.

"We are here" She told Norma, who otherwise was known to the world as the infamous Marilyn Monroe.

Marilyn told her Security woman to park behind the giant mansion after the gates had oppened for them. Jenna nodded and she parked the car behind the kitchen entrance, her boss knew this place all too well so it wasn't trouble directing Jenna where to go, but for her who had just gone here for the first time, this place seemed like a maze.

_This cloud will always hover over me_

_leaving you today..._

"Should I wait?" She asked. Marilyn spun around and giving her famous smile that captivated millions she shook her head and gave a brief but firm 'no' to Jenna.

_So now I say:  
[Suffocate,_

_You suffocate: You lie, _

**I don't lie**

_**I am not** a freak_

_Suffocate,_

_you always take what you take]_

Tonight she would stay, she had all the company she could ever want here.

"Alright suit yourself" Said Jenna after her boss left.

_These Kennedys, what the hell do they got in those messed up heads of theirs? Fuck them really ... _

As her Security Guard sped up and left the Mansion Marilyn walked the stairs to meet with her lover.

The only man she loved was there -he still hadn't changed, even after all these years he was still the same lovesick boy whom you always had to remind yourself : he is a little boy in a man's body, and she was just more than a piece of the pie, he was his heart's keeper. No matter what tricks that silly Mary whore slut had up her sleeve, Marilyn would always be two steps ahead of his women. She was after all the infamous Marilyn Monroe, the fantasy of ever man.

_I could take every little game you play -blow it all away_

_Would you even care?_

She was priviledged -they said- to be his Mistress, but she saw it the other way around. Jack was priviledged to have her as his Mistress.

There was no one in the world who could deny these two were made for each other, and knowing this well Jack took Marilyn by the hand and led her to their bedroom.

"You first"

"Oh Jack!"

"You really thought all of them would keep me away from you Norma Jean?"

_I could take all those little things you said to me ..._

_Never go away:_

_**Never disappear**_

"No, I love you."

* * *

_It had been two weeks since Bobby and Carolina left ..._

Now _I_ am alone, Jackie thought. She was charged with adultery and cheating behind her daughter's back by the people she most loved. Caroline would never forgive her mother for this, and how can she -when I am the one who just ruined the respected image she had of her mother? Jackie could think of a million ways to lie to her daughter, to tell her it was really who her father who was at fault or Mary, they had led her to this depression and Bobby being the only one left to suport her in her frail state, she couldn't help it.

_**I could take every little game you play ... blow it all away  
**[__would you even care?]_

_**I could take all those things you said to me, never go away  
**[never disappear]_

It would be the perfect excuse, but she preferred not to use it. Caroline deserved to know the truth. She needed to realize her father and mother no longer loved each other, it was clear they both had different people on their mind and she wasn't meaning Jack and Mary, but rather Jack and Marilyn again ... she and Bobby were something more than a fling, she feared, but a fling that wouldn't last, as much as she loved Bobby -he was already taken.

_This cloud will always hover over me_

_Leaving you today:_

_So now I say_

She could hear her mother speaking right now, she was telling Jacquelyn how bad she screwed up now, not only from the sleepovers with Bobby or whoring with him around her son; it was also the disappointment that her daughter had broken her promise she made at her wedding day long ago.

_Suffocate, suffocate!_

_you suffocate_

_I don't lie  
[You don't lie]_

_I am not a freak!_

**_"You realize what our family has gone through! Your father would be very proud Jackie ... I would suspect this of Jack, everyone would but you, if the press would have known you and our ..."_**

It went on again, how her family had hit rock bottom so many times because of their first Patriarch, her drunken low life father. He had spilled away all the money and dignity for one more bottle of beer and whiskey, he was nothing to her mother who had remarried a more honest and educated man than he. For Jackie who was supposed to embody the image of America's best, he was something more than just another womanizer -he was her father.

_Suffocate,_

_You always take what you get!_

For her wedding she had spoken the name of her father many times, saying that he was the greatest man alive, Joe Kennedy had said nothing and Rose Kennedy her mother-in-law at the time hadn't said much against her either, it was really Bobby and Ethel who were brave enough to comment about his addiction problem.

_I don't lie!_

_**I am not a freak!**_

Jackie knew her father would always be the stigma of the Bouviere family, and now that her mother was yelling at her after she told the older woman about her affaird with Jack's younger brother, she had become the next stigma.

As usual Jackie tried to calm herself, it wouldn't do good that she caused herself a nervous breakdown. Her mom was right after all, it was foolish to think her affair with Bobby could be kept a secret from Ethel. -Her former sister in law was smarter and more cunning than she, it didn't surprise her now how she found out.

_I don't lie! [Suffocate]_

_**I am not a freak!**_

_I will fall away from you_

"Mom please understand! What could I-"

_**You will always fall away from me.**_

_I will never bring back yesterday_

_I saw your fake and it is true ..._

**_"God save me Jackie! I am this close to loosing my mind over you doing this with another Kennedy! I knew that when you married HIM -that it would be the end of you. You were too innocent Jackie back then, you believed his lies, you wanted fame, you wanted to show off yourself to the world like some Princess because that is how your father was after all, he wanted to show the world how great he was, he never wasted one dime in displaying himself in front of his wenches! I thought that you would be different, I should have known back then your marriage to Jack was a curse"_**

_I can't believe the words you say,_

_I am far away from you ... I will never bring back -yesterday_

"You don't even know what you are saying mum! And if you excuse me I have a son to take care of!"

Jackie hanged up the phone, she looked back to the garden where her son -Johnny- was playing with his nana. Her mind raced to Jack, would Caroline be as vengeful as her grandfather Joe to tell him about her and Bobby?

What would Jack, or Mary [if this worked to her advantage] be capable of doing?

In an instant when she finished thinking, Jackie slid into the darkness, giving into her worries her head fell to the floor with a loud thump.

* * *

**Washington D.C:  
White House**

"Tell me Charmont the truth." Mary's voice resonated in her room. She was tired of being left behind, of being treated like a child.

_Suffocate you suffocate!_

_You lie! I don't lie!_

_I am not freak_

She was no longer a child, a Princess and she was not some pampered Queen. She was Jack's wife and the nation's most powerful woman, she **_needed_** to know the truth.

Charmont feeling trapped between his duty with the fairy and his conscience, decided to betray the former. "I am sorry" He said. "but I come from a family of Royals such like yourself. Believe me, I know how it feels to be kept from the truth, I've heard rumors all my life about my mother and father's disloyalties to each other, I never chose to believe them, even when I was married to Ella I told myself that it was impossible, they were honorable people they would have never cheated on each other -they loved each other.  
But now I know, and that is why I need to tell you the truth, I am sorry but he is still seeing **her**."

_Suffocate,_

_you suffocate!_

_You always take what you get!_

Mary jumped. "I knew it! He couldn't keep his tongue from hers that long, oh I suspected it! He is just like the men of his family ... he will know me, and I mean not just a reprimand but really know me when he gets off from that wench's bed. He will hear from me and he will know Mary Tudor's anger, I am after all my father's daughter!"

After Mary finished shouting she grabbed a flower base next to her, it had been a gift from Jack three months ago -he said it was symbolic, proof that he would never lie or go behind her back to see other women- taking it she smashed it to the ground.

Besides Charmont was Ella who was disappointed at him for having broken his vow.

This changed things completely, Mary wasn't supposed to know about the affair, there was no telling what the unstable Princess would do to her husband once he got home. She had her father and mother's dangerous temper, and her emotions always ruled over her reason.

_I always take what I can!_

_Suffocate_

_[I always take what I can]_

Right now Mary Tudor, true to her hot English ancestry blood running through her veins, could be capable of anything.

* * *

_[Laughter]_

Marilyn finished laughing at his joke and lit his cigar for him as he took a long time to ponder over the news. He normally didn't like watching tv in the morning, it was distracting and he considered it pointless.

Mornings were for families to stay close together and talk about their previous day and their presents plans for the day. TV was nothing more than a distraction, a necessary equipment of news but a distraction nonetheless.

_Your lies!  
_

_You lie!_

He knew that he was violating his rule, but he could care less now about one simple rule. He wasn't with his family today, so watching television didn't count. Besides, he was watching it next to the only person who could bring out the best from his cold and neurotic exterior. Marilyn held his ring, she had been keeping it safe for him for over the past year. It had been his promise ring to her, "one day" he had said "you and me -we will be together and we will live forever"

She was a bitch, she was a whore, she was a slut, and yet she was a woman who -pushing aside all her experience- was very much in love with John F. Kennedy.

Her friends told her she was a fool to fall for his tricks, now twice after her brother almost became the death of her. But she was in love, what did they know?

Wasn't she a woman like any other? Didn't she deserve some happiness after all the missery and empty promises?

Her life hadn't been easy, being moved from foster home to foster home, suffering from addiction and marriage after marriage hoping she could find love and all she had found was more empty promises, she needed a man that could love her, and one that she could love too -one who would stay with her forever. If taking Jack's word for real was what she needed to feel loved, then so be it.

_Your face_

_I am not a freak!"_

What did it matter if it took him three, four, five or more years to realize she was the right woman for him? She would wait for him, after he would finish his last term, he would find out Mary wasn't the right woman for him, their marriage was in shambles, he will divorce her soon of that she was sure -and then when he would a be a bachellor again, he would marry her and no one would bother them ever again.

~o~O~O

_From Nat those who voted on the poll for Ethel-Bobby song it will be included next chapter. This Song was Suffocate from Cold_


	9. Last Preview

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

This is a short preview, the story is nearing its end enjoy

and dont forget: review!!!!!

~Nat Sarah **.**

**Preview**

**Jackie** _said to me today that she didn't want to see me._

_I didn't want to see her either._

_We had done each other much harm through out the years and now that there should have been progress in our friendship, I had ruined it for being with Bobby Kennedy!_

_I know I will not enter the public's eye anymore without being called a 'whore', 'wench' or 'liar'._

_I know what I am, and I know the mistakes that I made with Jack were my own wrongdoing, there is no one to blame but me. I got so obsessed with getting the President, your father Johnny, back that I didn't realize that what I really wanted was to hurt Mary._

_I really hated her for a long time, I thought I could have destroyed her as I had destroyed many of his past girlfriends -I was wrong. Mary was different, like her mother and all those before her she was a stubborn and hard fighter, what she wanted she gets. _

_She got your father, she got you but she never got me, because I could always see through her, I knew what she was, you see Johnny once you see through a woman's demonic self you get to see the true escence of humanity. We are never innocent, despite what Sunday school tells you -we are born guilty, and out of Puritan's horror stories there comes a true that our souls are stained with dirt. Your father got his hands dirty many times, but if it wasn't for 'his' Mary the legendary JFK would have been just another of many Presidents who come without failure or glory, or, he would have lived as a dream, Camelot would have been destroyed._

_Your father had many enemies when he came to power, nobody thought him he deserved to be President, at times even Kenny, your father's best friend thought he didn't deserve it either. I, Johnny, who supported your father throughout his campaign, I supported him always and I still do. Our nation needs to heal, and our nation needs your father, I know he isn't the man who was weak, confused, witty or the charmer of many. He is stronger now Johnny, and you need to know that as one man once said 'if the lion knows his own strength ... no one can control him'_

_No one can stand up to your father now Johnny, not the generals, not Johnson and especially not we -his family. Now your father has become what we most feared, a true Politician._

_I do not have much time, I have been called very bad names lately, and I am starting to think that is all true. I wasn't a very good parent, mother, daughter or wife, the only thing good I was at was as Ethel said: being a show model._

_Whatever you do in your life, no one can stop you, it is your decision and your call Johnny, but always make sure you use wisdom and that head of yours before your Kennedy instincts, be the first one to break the curse and don't get yourself in trouble, have as much fun as you can will you?_

_I love you,_

_your mama~_

_Jacquelyn Bouvier-Kennedy_

_~o~o~o~O_

**_1967_**

_John openned the door, he let Bobby in the Oval Office._

_Today everyone of his staff and in the military were elsewhere discussing about the new problems in Southeast Asia. Vietnam had become a huge thorn in his spine, he couldn't believe how gullible he was to fall **into their trap again**.  
From now on he wasn't going to listen to any military genious, rather he would turn for advice from Eleanor, or any other of his staff with some rationality left._

_Bobby looked at Jack carefully. All his life he had been the guy to go after people, the President's hombre, his right hand man, the tough guy. The guy everyone feared and loved to hate._

_Blue eyed son of a bitch ... his eyes are cold and hard like steel, his mouth can say one thing, promise you safety but in reality he is playing you and waiting for the right time to backstab you._

_He pretended not to mind it, he said they were compliments to account for his loyalty. He did those 'foul' [as people called his actions] things because he was deeply loyal to Jack and to the Administration, nobody could accuse him of a traitor, nobody, especially Jack. Damn, he thought, he had sacrificed so much for the man, gotten his hands dirty, his soul dirty -Jack should owe him. He was President because of Bobby, and he had no more enemies to fear because of him._

_Bobby sighed._

_Whatever Jack had to throw at him, let him do it now. He didn't care. He had his fun, done so many things, been there -done that and he had never been sorry, unlike men who confessed their sins as a part of a bargain to enter Heaven, he knew his sins were nothing to be ashamed about. He was actually proud by them, the Country was where it was because of sin, people had killed and tortured so the US could have happy families and keep the American Dream alive through their offspring._

_He wasn't a hypocrit, men were all animals, that was nature, why fight nature?_

_"Thank you" He said after Jack closed the door behind them. He looked at John steadily who offered him a seat next to his rocking chair. It was the same old spot where he used to sat **(back in the old days) when Jack **would ask him for advice, when he **had been** Attorney General in the First Administration._

_How they both missed those days, they had more enemies, but life seemed easier compared to now._

_Both brothers looked at each other steadily, no trace of brotherly love on either of them._

_John didn't show a flicker of emotion, neither did his brother. They were both studying each other, they waited for a long time until one of them, surprisingly Bobby, spoke._

_"John I know what this is about, but I just want to tell you that it is not what you think" He said then adding a reassuring smile to John, he thought he could easily get around his brother's fortress easily, in the past it had always been easy, and now more that his marriage with Mary was falling appart. "I love my wife, you should know that"_

_Jack still didn't say anything, his hand was little below his mouth -on his chin._

_Bobby thought he was at a loss of words, so he carried on with his far fetched tale. "The press of course is always sore about the destruction of the whole dream of Camelot, but John come on you know you can't believe it. Who was it that really helped you during the whole deal we made with Lipman over the missiles in Cuba five years ago? Wasn't it me Jack?"_

_Jack was still silent._

_He let Bobby press him, push him to the edge; Bobby who was ranting about all his achievements didn't realize **this is what Jack wanted**. To be pushed further to the edge._

_"John, you can't let your judgment cloud you. The press has not printed the story, and I thank you Jack for stopping them, this Country needs to heal, we shouldn't be feeding any more lies."_

_Jack a man who has always been chased by his guilty conscience, finally spoke, his aging face scowling at once. "I do not have need for your lies"_

_Bobby gave a ripple of laughter. "Jesus John still after all this time!"_

_"Don't start John Bobby!"_

_"Finally the mosnter shows his face, you know brother you could never keep a straigtht face with that temper of yours. He threw his head back and laughed again, a genuine roar laughter. "Jack you know you learned well from your women and the people you hanged with. I always thought it would be Johnson whom I would want to bash his skull on the Oval Office, but now I see is you! Nobody John, nobody will be there when you turn into a bitter, cold, old man. At least fa-"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"father had someone at his side. You will have no one! Everyone will leave you. Mary will leave you, and then even Marilyn will leave you. I will leave you John, your own son will leave you."_

_"Are you finished?" He asked irritably, with the same tone of voice that reminded Bobby of his mother, Rose Kennedy._

_"No John I am just warming up. You let Mary take Jackie from your side, you forgave her, you married her and later on when you are finally happy with her ... you go back to Marilyn. Now you hear this rumor about me and Jacquelyn and you are mad. Tell me John are you mad because it is your brother screwing her? or, is it because she found someone else to spend her life with, someone that makes her happy that isn't you? Which is it, tell me Jack, I really want to know." He challenged._

_He glared at Bobby. "You really think you could get away with this? Who the hell are you to break her life appart, I am the one who decides who gets to have what and who! Damn it, pa is dead, and you are still acting as if you were the succesor!"_

_"Maybe because I am the only left with some reason in this family!"_

_"To screw Jackie!" He said flatly._

_"So this is what this is about?" He asked. "Her happiness is not what stings you? Its your fucking pride ... I never thought I would say this John, but you actually loved Jackie didn't you? It stings you that she found someone better to love, someone who didn't stop loving her even if he left her for his spouse. Someone who wasn't **YOU**."_

_John said nothing, though it was the truth._

_"You can go and parade yourself John, but to me and your family you will never fool us. The only who still cares and supports you more than a hundred percent is Teddy, and that is only because he is the only one with some sense of empathy, that I don't know how someone can have empathy for that Princess, for Mary. I admit, I finally admit I did sleep with Jacquelyn Bouviere, but it wasn't to spite you or throw back at your face. I did it because I couldn't stand how you and Mary, and all of your Mistresses humiliated her. I fell in love with her, I thought naively that it was just a short thing -but it turned into something more for both of us, none of us wanted this John."_

_"Jackie" John started, "was always a woman who could make men fall madly in love with her without lifting a finger or trying. She didn't need especial techniques or a rule book, she knew exactly how to fuck with men's minds. She was a master at that, the only difference between her and Marilyn were their choice of colors, but overall they were the same. When I would be with her, I thought I am with Jackie, but then I found Mary and Marilyn and Jackie no longer seemed appealing. They were just two thin slices of bread, Mary she was the real Pie. But now? I am not so sure"_

_He confessed, he finally did, that there was small part of him that still yearned to have Jackie back. Bobby was aware Jack would never say this literally 'I want Jackie', but the way he expressed himself about her when he said her name, it was a clear indication that Jackie still held a special place in his heart. She hadn't been his first intimate relation, but she had been the first woman he had fallen head over heels for._

_Bobby began to doubt now as well, if by any means Jackie as well, had any feelings for Jack -and was that the reason why she had been with him? Because he reminded her of the man her husband had once been?_

_He preferred not to have the answer to that question._

_John not finished, had one more stone to throw at his brother. He leaned back and rocked back and forth, he told Bobby what had happened earlier today on the highway -accident- he saw his brother's face waiting for some reaction, it came two seconds after he finished his re-account of events. Robert F. Kennedy retreated from his old self at once into a private world of silenty misery. Parting from Jackie had been an agony for both, but they had agreed it was for the best. She had slid away from him with a smile that had suggested that they would see each other again, but as friends and this reassured Bobby. He had the decency not to call or hold her close for more than a year, but when the time came to re-meet as friends, he couldn't stop himself and he had kissed her in his own Property and Ethel's.  
His wife who kept to her usual self wasn't dismissed by the public display of affection between her former sister in law and husband. Few of the servants who knew that the affair had been re-lived, told Ethel Kennedy of what was going on while she was away in her own house.  
Her anxiety to leave Bobby made him feel guilty, he was a woman who was the complete opposite of Ethel and it was destroying her, yet he couldn't find it in himself to stop.  
He could have ditched her like any other women before in his life, but the hold he had for Jack and his love for her made it harder to say no to her._

_A month before however, Bobby began to feel the pressure on him as Ethel's grief began to affect their family. His children, watchful like their parents, began to suspect of their father's relationship with their former Aunt, and that is when Bobby decided that hemade a great interlude in his marriage, and a mistake, at that. When he asked Ethel to forgive him, she flew into a frenzy of jealousy, swearing that he only wanted her to forgive him because she knew that he wanted to settle in peace for what he did. She wouldn't give him nothing, not this time -that is when he knew things had gone too far and before he could tell Jackie that it was enough -she had called him and told him it was over, really over. She had no desire to see him. It hurt Bobby, but he knew Jackie did it for both._

_Now that he remembered what he had sacrificed for **them**, Jack and Jackie, his heart couldn't hold it any longer. Bobby was a man who was cold and patient, but today his patience had worn out and he shouted to his brother "why?"_

_His brother didn't laugh, expression serious he said to him "Sorry" and then continued with his apology, "I know this is hard ..."_

_"Shut the hell up. You and me are no longer friends Jack, you and your pride can go to hell for all I care. I am leaving"_

_"Where?" Jack asked concerned for the first time about his brother._

_Bobby stood from the couch, he didn't answer him, he oppened the door and was about to leave when Jack gave him the final blow ..._

_(Silence)_

* * *

**November 1967**

_"One more chance Jack ..."_

_"Just one more" Mary yelled to her husband, she was carrying her daughter in a desperate attempt to reach his heart as she had done so many other times in the past. But today, her attempts would not work. Jack's mind was made up, he no longer needed Mary, she was as Bobby had said, another brick in the wall._

_**"You lied to me!"** He yelled at her wanting to push her away, but she had Rosie in her arms to block her from harm._

_..._

_Mary tried of many ways explaining to him how she wasn't a set up from the generals, she really did love him, she wanted none of this to happen -it wasn't her fault, it was theirs! The generals, the fairies, Ella, they were the ones who had controlled her, she couldn't say no to them back then, if she did -she explained- they would have taken her away and they would have never seen each other again._

**_"You and the other son of bitch lied to me from day one, you and all can go and stick yourself in a hell hole!"_**

_"This is about Marilyn isn't it? Has she clouded your mind? Are you that nimwit to believe her words? Jack she has been divorced four time for heaven's sake why are you so eager to open up your thighs for that harlot!"_

**_"Don't you dare call her that!"_**

_"I will call her whatever I like, Rosie see your father, tell her Jack ... right now" She challenged. "Tell Rosie what you told me on easter Sunday, come on Jack don't play the fool, lets be honest your big word right? -tell her what you think of her!"_

_Jack leaned forward and squeezed her shoulder, Mary whimpered, he didn't care now if Rosie was watching the whole display. **"I can squeeze harder" **He threatened, by now his daughter was a statue, she didn't dare to move. _

_She didn't recognize her parents, her mama was acting angry and irrational, not the loving and patient woman she knew and her papa was too angry with her mum to pay attention. _

_"Do that ..."Mary started" and I will scream, I can tell the whole world who JFK really is."_

_Jack let her go. "Jack!" She screamed demanding he return, but he didn't. Like her father many years ago had left her mother's side, Jack turned his back on Mary. Who was he to do this?_

_She was a Princess, daughter of Kings, granddaughter of Kings and descendant of noble blood, blood which ran through Rosie's veins! Who was Jack to give her orders or turn his back on her!_

_If this is what you want Jack, then you will hear me roar. She vowed. _

_Jack wanted a fight, he would get one and he would regret it very dearly._

* * *

Only one way to know what u think ___ review now!!!!


	10. I am strong

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

**Thanks to all my reviewers if you haven't already reviewed, REVIEW! I would appreciate it a great deal and in return naty will give a look to your fics.  
^^**

**kisses, Naty.**

**~o~o~Ooo~o**

_Last chapter:_

_What did it matter if it took him three, four, five or more years to realize she was the right woman for him? She would wait for him, after he would finish his last term, he would find out Mary wasn't the right woman for him, their marriage was in shambles, he will divorce her soon of that she was sure -and then when he would a be a bachellor again, he would marry her and no one would bother them ever again._

* * *

**Just Marilyn****.**

Marilyn Monroe was happy with her gifts, the President had come to visit her again. Apparently Mary wasn't as enchanting as she was anymore. He was no longer -he mentioned- her Enchanted Prince, Mary (the poor goose) had threatened him that he would have him "revealed" before all the American public. What a stupid girl! And here Marilyn thought, why was it I was ever afraid of this girl?

Sure, she had power, she had grace, she was a Princess once, but that was no more. Mary was finished, her legacy and family were dead. She had no more powerful friends, only enemies.

The Knights of Jack's round table were loosing their patience with his brother and his current wife, if all went as they planned Mary would no longer be _their_ problem, she could have Jack to herself now.

* * *

**Another Marilyn**

**May 19th, 1966**

Jackie began throwing up. It was the third time in the row. She thought at first it was a stomach bug, but going to the doctor after the fourth black out, she had confirmed her worst fears. She was pregnant. She was carrying Bobby Kennedy's offspring.

She thought of telling Bobby through Ethel but that would be really stupid. Ethel would never forgive her, and Bobby, well ... Bobby loved her but he was a realist who put his interests first above his heart. He would opt for Ethel; she was his wife and he had to fulfill his duty as a good husband and father to his wife and children. His family, it was always his family.

She cried for the life inside of her, she wanted to feel its heart beating, she wondered -was it a child, a healthy child? Would she be lucky to bring this child to term? She had had so many miscarriages after John, she wouldn't risk bringing another deception to another Kennedy, maybe it was best she aborted. It was doomed for misery anyways, how could she keep it hidden?

The truth must not be known, yes she thought desperately coming out of the bathroom. The truth must be hidden at all cost. It was all too easy; she would tell her son Bobby she was sick, he would believe it, he always believed his mother. Caroline, the girl was aware of everything around her, she reminded Jackie of John, she would have to be sure to get rid of it before Caroline arrived next week with her father -Jack.

Jack, he would never forgive her, how many times would he push her through the mud, her and Bobby to teach them never to mess with his property? Even if Jackie was no longer hers, in his mind she was still his. What Jack touched no other man could have it, even if he tossed his women aside like rags or threw away other posessions, he wouldn't allow other men to touch them. It had to be him the man who conquered, Jack could not stand competing with another man, especially his brother Bobby. When the youngest brother had nailed Marilyn, Jack had yelled at him telling him how dare he touch her; Bobby of course calm and calculating invented a good story to back up for his excuses.

Bobby, what if he found out? What if he already knew?

What if Mary found out, worse, what if she found out and she later told Jack or Bobby to spite her? It would be the sort of the thing she would love to do to make Jackie's life miserable, that girl had nothing better to do than make people misserable. She enjoyed seeing others suffer, because she couldn't stand seeing someone that wasn't her be happy.

There was a change of mind in Jackie all of a sudden as she heard the doorbell.

Jackie's legs reacted quickly running down the stairs to see who it was.

"Coming" she called.

She oppened the door to greet her visitor. She was surprised to see Bobby Kennedy holding her daughter's hand.

Oh dear! She thought, feeling ashamed that her semi-swollen stomach was barely visible to Bobby and Caroline's eyes.

Her daughter's eyes became wide open, feeling ashamed of her mother for what she had inside of her she let go of Bobby's hand and ran up to Johnny's room.

Bobby Kennedy turned to Jackie in confusion, he was completely clueless. He hadn't noticed the little visible bulge in her mid section, he was starting directly into her eyes trying to figure out everything. "Well she was happy at least when she was in the car" said Bobby shaking his head.

"Can I come in?"

Jackie nodded letting him pass. She shut the door locking it tight. It was now or never, if they were going to face her ex husband and his brother's wrath (something unavoidable, Caroline's eyes could deceive everyone but not her father, he or her stepmother and her pixie friends would get the truth out of her daughter) she might as well prepare him.

"Bobby we need to talk" She said. With a deep sigh and gathering all the courage in her soul to tell him, she blurted out "I am pregnant" It came quick and simple. His legs wavered for a moment, within a few inches apart from the furniture he stumbled forward and landed with a big thump on the couch. Bobby drove his look deep into her eyes, he could not believe that they were sitting in her living room having this conversation, maybe he was imaginint it. She couldn't possible be ... pregnant?  
But Jackie's stare, her chocolate and sad pupils said everything, she was confirming by a grave nod that it was true.

She was pregnant.

Pregnant.

She was carrying his child. His child! No, no, no, no this could not be right. He was screwed, he was done for, Teddy had been right, now Jack would really have him by the balls as his younger brother had warned him if he continued having his affair with Jackie.  
Jack, there was no way in hell, heaven and Earth he would forgive Bobby, the least he would do was knock him out cold in the Oval Office and then feed his flesh to the dogs. He could picture the disappointment in his mother's face as well -she was the woman, the only woman who more than Jackie or even Ethel had trusted him completely.

She had been their pride, their love, their honor -he had squandered all away, looking at Jackie -it had all been for nothing.

Jackie, who had been hessitant about telling Bobby immediately made a right guess of his thoughts, gone was his love and pretty words of appreciation, now all that was left was despair and rage.

"It doesn't have to be this way" Bobby mentioned in a quiet tone, who had shut his eyes at the critical moment.

"Quite right, we could pretend it doesn't exist, I could easily go to the clinic and ..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I say!" cried Bobby in muffled and distant tones, very unlike Bobby he stared at her with a pleading look. "Jackie we don't have to do this, think about this. Jack doesn't know and Caroline can stay with you three months maybe four, in four months you will be in your third trimester, seven months the baby can be born before the ninth."

"It is not possible, I will not put my own health at risk Bobby. I have had more miscarriages than any other woman in the White House or Mary's old relatives, I am not a woman you can carry your babies on. I am not Ethel!" shouted Jackie.

"I know, but Jackie all I am saing is that we can have other alternative to abortion, please rethink this after the child is born."

"What?" Insisted Jackie cutting Bobby's speech, "Have him or her given for adoption? That is much worse than abortion Bobby, you haven't been a mother, you and men think its easy for women to just bring a baby and then say goodbye, no woman wants an abortion, no one -we all want to be mothers, it doesn't matter what you hear we all want motherhood is what we are, it makes us feel complete. To give a child up its a crime, abortion Bobby is not murder -I would rather have the baby be stripped from my womb instead of my arms and having to blame myself each day for giving it up."

There was a long pause, while the complicated arguments of each the two had become heated, their conscience on each had told them to reconsider their first choices. Jackie's inner voice said Bobby was smart and very clever, he had fixed a lot of Jack's troubles throughout the years. Had he not fixed the thirteen day crisis with the Cuban Missiles by speaking with the Russian Ambassador instead of Jack? Had he not taken care off Hoffa. He was only the Janitor but while he had been Jack's right hand man he had done more than Jack or any other Politician.

Bobby's mind was going around in circles, sure he knew he had to be right but Jackie, his mind whispered, did have a point. It was her body, her choice, he would want to convince her to have the baby but his mind kept on insisting on her health. She had a danger risk and it wasn't the baby, it was Jack. He would push her through the mud and through more humiliation to teach her a lesson, not to mention that Hollywood bimbo Norma and his Tudor wife Mary, they would no doubt enjoy seeing them humiliated.

"Jackie, you are in your fourth month is too risky"

"I know, and ... I don't know what to do!" Cried Jackie.

She moved next to Bobby, he took her in his arms and hugged her. He knew that it must be difficult but he had to say it, she worried about her health and if she aborted now she could be at greater risk.

The two lovers lay on each other's arms; in the end they had decided they would do nothing. Jackie wasn't too happy about agreeing with Bobby, but he being the great negotiator had convinced her to wait until the seventh to eight month of her pregnancy. If she could keep it quiet for the next four months with her two children by her side, nobody would have to know, she would be safe.

As long as nobody knows, Jackie thought with high optimism after being snuggled in Bobby's strong and warm arms, I don't have to worry about my nightmares becoming true. My ancestor face a terrible fate on this day four hundred and thirty years ago, but I will not be facing the same destiny as her. I am strong and in my prime, I will suceed to keep this a secret where she failed to please her husband.

I know I will.

* * *

A/N: And don't forget: Review!


	11. Blood ties

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

**kisses, Naty.**

**~o~o~Ooo~o**

_Last chapter:_

_As long as nobody knows, Jackie thought with high optimism after being snuggled in Bobby's strong and warm arms, I don't have to worry about my nightmares becoming true. My ancestor face a terrible fate on this day four hundred and thirty years ago, but I will not be facing the same destiny as her. I am strong and in my prime, I will suceed to keep this a secret where she failed to please her husband._

_I know I will._

* * *

**May 20th.**

**Washington DC. White House**

**Mary Kennedy-Moore (Tudor)**

There have been many things that Mary Tudor has been called throughout the ages: Bloody Mary, illegitimate daughter of the King, Lady Mary, Princess Mary, Mary of Wales, Queen Consort of Spain and last but not least -Bastard.

The last term was Mary's hurtful reminder of what her father had been willing to leave behind for his lust. Anne Boleyn. The object of his passion and member's desire. It was sick that a man could leave everything, fame, power, his people, Kingdom and most important, to leave his family for a woman!

_But he left everything for YOU too!_ Cried the inner voice. It always reminded Mary when she was prejudging Anne prior to marrying Jack that he had been willing to leave everything behind, his power and Presidency for her.

But there was much more to be done about her and Jack. One could not just judge their relationship with a narrow view of things. Their relationship like her father and the _concubine's_ wasn't one to be taken lightly, there weren't ties of good and evil, more like grey both couples were both headstrong, ambitious and their anger legendary. They had never cared (prior to meeting each other) about anyone other than their own selves. When Henry met Anne it was like a female version of himself, ambitious willing to go where no other woman had gone before, for the heart and power of the King's. When Jack met Mary it had been no more different than the other boleyn girl. Mary was brave, shy at first but bold with Jack when he got to know her better. Cunning, intelligent and resourceful (unlike Jackie, Jack saw her as the ultimate independente woman, ahead of her times, he would say to his best friend, back then Kenny O'Donnell) she was everything Jack was looking for in a woman.

But then there was betrayal ... and the truth. Lucinda knew their world was more important than reuniting these star crossed lovers with a happy ending. King Charmont, Queen Ella and all the magical creatures of their dimensions would die soon if Mary didn't make the sacrifice. As harsh as the fairy's judgment may be, it was of the utmost important that her race be kept alive. In due time she was sure Mary's child would understand, like Ella she would be taught under a realm of servitude and oppresion. Her father would deny her existance for the reminder of Mary, but with time like her many times great Aunt before her (Elizabeth Tudor) she would become a great leader, not only for humans but for Lucinda's world.

She had spoken with Charmont, he had said he was against making Mary a martyr, the girl had been through so much, he said, she didn't deserve it.

If Charmont was against it he could wash his hands clean of her and Ella's mess. He would form no part in their plan, but, she had warned him, scarying the hell out of him that he would regret the day he was conceived if he told Mary of their plans! Charmont would not say anything, and it wasn't Lucinda's threat that'd made him quiet, it was Ella. Charmont could never say no to his loving wife and Queen.

He did not stay long after that, he was deeply disturbed by the plans involving Mary and her daughter by Ella and Lucinda, and not wanting any part in it he left.

Mary could not believe when Charmont left her without notice. Ella had said it was too much to bare, the whole Administration and the fights between her and Jack. He didn't want to be involved in another war. Mary had emerged from their tiresome fights as the evil witch, especially with her latest pregnancy. And now that she was far along in her second trimester, her mood and cravings were going to get the best of her all over again.

It wasn't enough when she had been pregnant with Rosie, she had wanted a child back then, now she wasn't too sure she was delighted of bringing another child into the Kennedy-Tudor Clan. Kennedy and Tudor clans were filled with nothing more than paradoxes and tragedies.

There was crazyness and bloody wars that made up the Tudor and Plantagenet clan. The Kennedy clan wasn't exempt of blood.

Her husband's family? The Kennedys from Massachusets? Were they innocent? Of course not! She cried while she was alone in her daughter's bedroom. Her husband's family had caused more harm than any other rich, Catholic family in the States. His father had escalated his way through fame of other people's bad reputation, he was named the architect of Munich, a man whose family was interested in the common good for the common man, but for a woman like Mary who had been raised in the most corrupt Court in all Europe of her time, she could see right through old Joe. He was neither humble nor altruistic. All he cared, like her family, was maintaining his legacy through his children, no differen than Kings or Emperors of her time.

She comforted Jack in his birthdays the usual way.  
He did not stay long with her for his birthdays, he said it was too painful, it brought back the bad memories of his childhood and early adulthood when he had to take care of Bobby. His mother would ground him if she thought he wasn't taking good care of her favorite, Bobby. Mary always tried to say that she felt the same way around Elizabeth when she had been born. At first she was just a nuissance, another bastard from her father like Fitzroy, but then when she first carried the babe in her arms she started thinking of her like a sister instead of the whore's daughter. She felt that Jack had thought of Bobby the same way, going through fancy prep schools and Ivy League College didn't help ease the tension between Jack and his family.  
It was Bobby (while in his teens) who helped eased the tension between them. He was a good friend and brother to her husband, he had been there for Jack, in the good times and the bad, it was unfair that she had called him a shameless son of a bitch and bastard. But he had caused her first miscarriage, and no matter what he did for Jack, it didn't excuse him of his behavior against Mary.

Rosie loved her family though.

It would be hard on her daughter to be told that her favorite uncle Bobby had caused her mother's first miscarriage and had been responsible for many attempts against her. It wasn't something you should tell to a little girl, especially one who idolized your enemy. Rosie was a smart girl, she would figure it one day.

Mary had changed since she was brought back to Jack's time for a second time. Perhaps this was due to Rosie's birth. Jack unlike her father had cared more about their child's health than the sex of the baby. And when Rosie had been presented to Jack he had a beaming face that irradiated only happiness. He said he had never cared for someone as especial as Rosie, her baptism had made the little girl a celebrity around the girl. Everyone wanted to meet her, and the mother who sired her. Mary and Jack felt especial, they felt happy.

But when Rosie became one year old, their marriage started to fall appart. Mary had become more annoying to Jack, her mood swings getting the best of her she would shout at him for not being with her or Rosie when they needed him the most. Then she would get paranoid, when Jack would assure her there was no other woman in his life but her; she had shouted at him many times that he was a liar, a cheater and no better than his father.

_"From now on I make the rules understand honey?" He had gripped her hand, she eyed him carefully._

_"I can say what I want, I am a Prin..."_

_"You are Mary Kennedy-Moore and the First Lady not a Princess. I make the decissions for ourselves understand?" His smile scared Mary, she could tell he was pleased to see her shocked expression._

She was sure the President had not intended for this behavior. He was her husband and only wanted what was best for her, she had told herself on that day, and would remain telling herself comfortable lies to keep the veil of secrecy for their daughter's sake. She wanted to safeguard her position by his side for her daughter so there would not be another repeat of Anne Boleyn or Jacquelyn. The memory of the former and her mother still lingered on.

Jack did not see much of the long term consequences. He was sure he would have everything his heart wanted if he married that slut from Hollywood.

She would give him hell, she wasn't going to give up easily like Jackie, if she wished for a wedding with that whore, they would have to pass over her dead body to get it.

* * *

**May 26th, 1966**

**Rhode Island**

**Jackie & Jack: Confrontation Part I**

"Who is it?" Asked Jackie coming to answer the door.

She was shocked to see Jack. "Oh my God! What are you doing here?"

"Hello Jackie" Said Jack pushing Jackie aside and barging in her house.

Jackie could not understand why was it that Jack had that smile on his face. It wasn't because of pleasure. No, she knew him. If he was pleased his eyes would be giving out a twinkle and his mouth would be grinning. No, this wasn't a pleased Jack, whatever his plan for her were he was going to be revealing them eventually, but first he would make her suffer.

He knew. She told herself. It wasn't Bobby who told him, no. He was smart and very careful to cover tracks, whoever informed him had known of their relationship since the very beginning and glancing over to her ex-husband whose gaze rested on the telephone, she knew, he had tapped her lines since day one.

_Very smart Jack_- she thought_ -you nailed me._

"Surprised to see me, you think I didn't know, I was just waiting for the right moment."

"Get out" she said sternly.

"Not until I get what I want" He said.

She arched her eyebrows. "What the hell are you doing Jack?"

He smirked at her. "Oh Jackie all those years you accused me of being a man whore, but here you are the greatest deceiver, even Marilyn would be surprised"

"So you are still sleeping with that two times slut, wow Jack I am surprised I heard of men repeating the same mistake twice even thrice, but you ... you win the prize Mr. President!"

"Shut up, with one phone call I can have you and Bobby on tomorrow's edition, if that is what you want to destroy my brother and my family!"

"You don't care about your family anymore Jack, all you care is about yourself! So let's talk business, you want something from me, fine tell me what it is so you can leave now!"

"What I am here is to do you a favor!"

"What?" Asked Jackie confused.

"You heard me! The press hears about this, not only you and Bobby will be pushed through the mudd but so will my family name and that name I need for reelection as many times as I wish! I am not going to have you ruin this for me!"

"You can't force me to give up my unborn child! I can't have the abortion, I am too far along and is too late now" She warned him, "besides, Bobby doesn't want it. He says I can have the baby and then ..."

Jack cut her off, "Then what? Raise him as his own. You know Ethel will not accept him. Jackie be reasonable for once. Bobby's wife is going to nail you both, and in the end I will have to stand behind the grieving wife before you or my brother!"

"For what?" She snapped "To prove that you are a rightful man who speaks for the abandoned women?"

"I am not up for your sarcasms Jackie."

"Then what are you here for?" She cried.

So Bobby was the reason Jackie was willing to risk everything, her reputation the custody over Johnny, for Bobby. She was here living in relative peace, calm and quiet with Johnny and his nanny. Anger welled up withint Jack. He had known for the past four months of her possible infidelities with Bobby. His spies had told him but he never wanted to admit to it, that his brother had _betrayed him with his ex wife._ He had grown used to the idea that Jackie was a happy woman, living alone in tranquility with her son. Men, just men, they were nothing to Jackie all of those pretenders who sought after her hand in marriage. Onasis the latest one had promised her half his fortune if he accepted, and Jack had been alarmingly jealous when he heard she hadn't said yes or no. Her answer was still pending.

And now this: Bobby. Was his life to be cursed looking after his baby brother forever? He had been the smart one, the janitor, the intellectual, called the son of a bitch and ruthless Kennedy. He wasn't that smart and he wasn't that ruthless. Jack was President, he had gotten this far and Bobby hadn't been there this time to take out the trash. These past three years everything he did had been without Bobby's help, maybe Kenny's but it was all mostly through Jack.

He wanted to understand what was it that made Bobby so lucky. He always had everything, love, familiy, toughness, intelligence, wisdom and physical strength, things Jack had lost since the war and the death of his elder brother Joe Jack Kennedy.  
Now he had lost the one thing that had mattered most to him in the past, Jackie.

How was he supposed to react when his brother was taking away everything from him?

He was hollow now.


	12. Final Confrontation with Jack

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

**kisses, Naty.**

**~o~o~Ooo~o**

_Last chapter:_

_And now this: Bobby. Was his life to be cursed looking after his baby brother forever? He had been the smart one, the janitor, the intellectual, called the son of a bitch and ruthless Kennedy. He wasn't that smart and he wasn't that ruthless. Jack was President, he had gotten this far and Bobby hadn't been there this time to take out the trash. These past three years everything he did had been without Bobby's help, maybe Kenny's but it was all mostly through Jack._

_He wanted to understand what was it that made Bobby so lucky. He always had everything, love, familiy, toughness, intelligence, wisdom and physical strength, things Jack had lost since the war and the death of his elder brother Joe Jack Kennedy.  
Now he had lost the one thing that had mattered most to him in the past, Jackie._

_How was he supposed to react when his brother was taking away everything from him?_

_He was hollow now._

* * *

**Part II: Final Confrontation **

**Jack and Jackie**

Nobody wanted to talk for a while. The seconds they were in silence were suffocating for both the ex-couple. But they knew the outcome of Jackie's final decission. She would say to Jack no to his deal, and pretend that everything was alrigh between her and Bobby.  
She thought she could handled it, she was a strong girl, _his former_ Jackie was, but this Jackie was clumsy and naive. The hormones no doubt, and being around his baby brother had done that.

Oh Bobby, he thought, how naive you really are to think you can stand two rounds against JFK. You may be the one who made me, but you are not the ruler of my decissions, you wanted to double cross me, so be it you and Jackie!

Before he left he told Jackie in a firm voice: "I will let you and Bobby have what the hell you want. But I say this to you Jackie, you are in for a night of hell if you think Ethel is going to stand this"

Jackie didn't act on Jack's words, she simply said to him: "Why don't you and your whores go to hell Jack? Do me a favor and get the hell out of my house because I know all your dirty little secrets! Your sex parties, your pills to make you stronger when you were with Marilyn or all your fucking secretaries! You and your whole family can take me down but not you, you have never taked me down, you are nothing without me or Bobby!"

He was actually in love with her, at least partly. To have someone you formally cared for shout at your face like that with such hatred, and you do nothing and instead accept the inevitable: that it was all over, meant something. Jack had feelings for Jackie, even if he didn't love her like when they first met, he cared for her.

For her wellbeing he decided he would not tell Ethel or any member of his family of this.

Jackie had dug her own grave, she would be the one to tell her former sister in law the truth about her and Bobby. Jack's hands were washed clean of his ex-wife's mess.

* * *

As Jackie watched Jack leave she collapsed on the floor.

She was crying for her baby, for Johnny and Caroline. They would be taken away from her once everybody found out about her secret. Who knew if she would live to see the baby's crying face? She had a bad luck with her children, most were stillborn or miscarriages and one abortion. The latter had been the last drop to shatter her marriage. If she was smart, and she was, she would tell Bobby to give it up as soon as it was born but Jackie didn't want to. How could she? That was worse than an abortion, to give up her baby was like tearing her soul, it was like asking it had never existed to pretend she was never pregnant.

"Please" she whispered touching her womb with her left hand. "don't leave me"

She was whispering to her confidence not to the unborn child she was carrying, she always felt that her womb carried all her confidence throughout her hardship years being married to Jack, and then having a liaison with his younger brother, Robert.

The difference between the two were many. People saw Jack and Bobby as one half of the other. There was no Jack and no Bobby, there was Jack and Bobby before Mary came. With Marilyn sticking around them, they remained the same. Mary was the real catalyst that separated them, sure they had their differences, but nothing major, enough to separate them anyway.

Nobody wanted to admit that the brotherhood was broken. They all knew Mary had changed things, forever.

There was no going back, but Jack and Bobby, there was still the hope that the public might see their two saviors together someday.

Now that Jack had finally overturned the twenty seconds amendment and was going to run for a third term, people expected Bobby to be more than just his Cabinet Secratary. Their demans to the Democratic Party were that he becomes Attorney General again, but Jack saw it as an impossible. Neither he nor the party wished to have another Kennedy on their behinds, one as radical as Robert would cause them major problems.

Mary was enough hard baggage, they didn't need another one.

Bobby was a tough son of a bitch and he would fight Jack for his post in the Office, and Jackie suspected that with his cunning and intelligent skills he would get his ways no matter what.

* * *

_A/N_: Next chapter: _Mary/Jack big confrontation_. Someone looses, and one relationship grows.

Read and Review!!!!


	13. Only people see

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

**Happy New Year!**

**~o~o~Ooo~o**

**Only People see**

_~o~o~o~o~o_

**_Jackie: Mirrors of Black and White_**

In the end nothing else matters but your past. What you did to help others, and yourself? What could you have done, you start to argue as you see death's bony hand extending over you, urging you to let go.

The death spirit you took its hand, chronicles your life over to the highest power in the universe, and afterwards it judges you according to your past deeds. Were your good or bad? It doesn't matter to the power, what matters are your actions.

Good, bad, evil or black and white don't matter because they are an useless argument to justify one's actions.

If people didn't care about the past or future, they would realize that what lay ahead of them was a bright path.

Sidharta Gautama had to rid himself of the two evil demon witches that plaggued his life, reaching Nirvana he tells was not easy. But to be in the gray state his predecesors called Brahaman one must let go of everything he or she has been taught. Happiness, death, life, evil, courage, greatness, glory and hatred don't exist in the gray state Buddha and Hinduism preach of. It is a state of mental bliss, where there is only you and the universe, you exist but without caring about the material elements that exist around you.

Reaching Brahaman or Nirvana requieres mental and physical sacrifice, but the mind and heart are two powerful organs that can reach this state without problem. What are the obstacles behind our failure to reach the bliss?

Our feelings.

We obssess over our feelings, over our desire to want.

Becoming slaves to desire makes other men slaves too.

Jackie Kennedy had become a slave of Jack Kennedy since before he admitted to being her husband. She had thought that at the time -it was acceptable in her society to be a rich wife, a loving wife and housewife. Everything that ended in "wife" in the 50's was acceptable. Now she saw the truth behind her desires to being a slave to Jack. She was tied to her mother's and her time's customs.

Like other women she searched for what could be her "other half".

In today's liberating world, women did not have to marry to fill that void. Many women were learning to be single mothers without the stigma of being branded by the moral folks.

* * *

**_Bobby: Love game_**

Winston Churchill and Roosevelt had been allies against their common foe of the national socialism ideology. Stalin a loose cannon in their union against Hitler had been more pragmatic. He had formed an alliance with Hitler, but unlike Hitler who was blinded by his feelings of hatred and desire. The Communist Dictator like Buddha saw that to acheive what he most wanted, he had to let go of his desires to step over England and America. It was impossible to step over them if he allied his forces with the NAZI party. The NAZI party were too sentimental and too powerful in their emotions, while Russians tried the hardest to breach a common ground between their feelings.

Stalin was every inch a materialist that Buddha would have despised if he was witness to the Dictator's rise as a "politician".

Buddha was a man that advocated control, measurement and above all letting go of everything that interrupted a person from reaching the bliss state.

When Roosevelt said in his inaguration speech "the only thing we have to fear is fear itself" Bobby Kennedy would have added "we have more to fear". Like all great men, he dedicates his life for others before himself, but it is so much the work to be done that his health -already poor- weakens and he dies before he can give the nation the essential needs that he felt, ever man and woman of every class and race should enjoy from birth.

Out of the inaliable rights was freedom to speak and freedom of choice to everything.

Millions of people were sick and in need of free care, Roosevelt known for his aim to help the common foe and his fellow men and women (because of his wife, another remarkable fighter) saw that a future where the men and women were left off to fend on their own could signify the end of the dream of the American Empire. Roosevelt not only dreamt of making the people of his nation great, he dreamt of greatness for the territory to become an impenetrable Empire. Like the walls of Troy and like the Roman Empire, America -he considered- was an Empire.

But he died before he could make that dream a reality, and thus, Eleanor Roosevelt had confided with Bobby once, the days where the American _Republic _would fall were already numbered.

Bobby studied all the great generals in History, what they faced and what it took for them to pass to the hall of fame. The sacrifices they took and the sacrifices they forced others to do -many of them said didn't matter because in the final outcome of their battles, all that really mattered were the ends that justified their means to power.

Bobby let go of his feelings for Jackie, the desire and everything that tied him to her. It was time to move on.

A frantic Jackie had called him last night to tell him it was over, she would give the baby up. Nothing he would say, she emphasized when he started to protest, would change the situation. She was going to accept Onasis proposal to marry, By next year she would become Jackie Onasis and he would remain Bobby Kennedy, the supposed loving husband of Ethel.

It was the way things were meant to be, she said.

He had to move forward and never look back to the past, it was the key to being happy, moving forward ... and forget the past.

He felt his wife next to him stirr. Ethel could always feel when there was something troubleling her husband.

"Bobby?" she asked turning to face her husband. Her eyes were not fully open, she was tired. For the first time the signs of age were making themselves present in her face.

Bobby shook his head, confidently he calmed down her worrie "Nothing dear, go back to sleep"

Ethel loved to be called dear, or honey in that tone of voice. It showed signs that their marriage could still be salvaged. "I love you" she said before going back to sleep.

Bobby sighed.

The demons of Buddha, the two demon women were present,more than ever he battled against them from their influence. It was taking over his soul, ripping it to pieces. The farther he was from Ethel and Jackie the better, but he could not be close to Ethel while he gave up on Jackie, it made his life harder and it was tearing his soul to pieces.

* * *

_Diary of Anne Boleyn;_

_On the many things that I always told my husband to be conscious of, was his health. Henry as a man -even in old age- he could be the toughest and most handsome of men. Handsome does not consist in having only a pretty face, one must know how to use his inner self, empowering himself with confidence and using his atributes to trap other women._

_What many men I have noticed in the English Court, inspire unto other women is confidence. Because they don't lack it and exploit their sexual prowess to the young inexperience lasses, they always manage to score one or many nights with them. This system never fails, but when a woman tries to emulate this system -she is doomed for failure._

_A women's body is believed to be more sacred than a man's. ~If_ she _flaunts her sexual prowess to the audience she will then be branded as a whore, slut, _and, _be shuned._

_It cannot be compared these women with the King's Mistress. A King's Mistress despite sharing the King's bed, it is only in private where she can tare off from the public sphere, forget about the outisde world and display all her sexuality and her body's power with the King. Her greatest attribute on managing the hold of her lover, the King -will to never make friends and never show off her potency above the King's. The King is a man, despite what the Pope or Luther might tell you, and he must -like all men- be made to think he is the one in control._

_I hate submissive and weak women who are easily overpowered, but watching in my last days as Queen on Greenwich, when my Husband brought that wench Jane Seymour, I was wrong to think I could overpower her. In a woman's world I would have easily stepped over like the insect she is. But in a man's world her seemilingly submissive atittude appeals more to men, than a dark and powerful beauty._

_She is not ugly (completely), but she is no great beauty. I have heard from my niece who is one of my ladies keeping me company in the tower, that if Henry would have taken notice of Lady William and Widow Winship at Court before Jane, it would have been either one of them to be the targets as His Majesty's next Queen. Alas, Henry my poor husband is too shallow and too hollow to have the virtue of patience._

_On with her head, soon they will say. And now I leave you with this last page, by the time the next Queen of our Camelot reads this I wil be long gone and forgotten. Henry VIII will leave no memory of me, and if he has any sons from that pale girl Seymour who plotted from the beginning I employed her to steal my throne, they will be weak. It will be Elizabeth I, the chosen one, the only true living heir of Henry who will rule a better England than her father or I together ever did. _

_She is Glorianna, the Queen and from her a line of golden Prince and Crown Princessess will be born. Their purpose: to continue on with our legacy._

_~Anne Boleyn_

The First Lady closed the book. She never thought she would shed a tear for that woman.

In her sleep since her first miscarriage she had dreamed every May Day of her death, when Chapuys had told her she would soon be dead, Elizabeth a bastard like she had been and the dream of restoring Mary to the succesion.

How naive she was! Innocent and naive!

She wanted to laugh outloud, mock Chapuys and her father who promised her everything in exchange of her support for her father's outrageous declaration that he was Pope and _Godsend_ ~His Chosen One.

His father had gone mad, but she would never be sunk down in madness.

Her marriage falling appart like Anne Boleyn's hollow union with her father, and her mother's. But she had one advantage: she was not a Queen of England.

**She** was the First Lady of the world's only Empire! **She **had more power as wife to the President than a Queen in **her** time would have dreamed of!

Jack had gone to great lengths to get her, he was **not **going to toss her aside to some old Country manor waiting for her to die so he could remarry, or cut her head off like he did with that woman!

If anything should happen, Jack would see that she and Rosie were well cared off. But Mary did not want only a tiny slice of the pie, in fact she didn't want to end up like Marilyn as another slice of Jack's cake. She was a Tudor, a Tratasmara and granddaughter to History's greatest; why should she even consider divorce? Never!

Jack would walk over her dead body first before divorcing her.

Mary started laughing uncontrollably, with the diary in one hand she hid it underneath her bed. Her heart desired to see it burned, but her mind skipping from reality couldn't allow her to burn it. In it was the mind of another wounded soul, one Mary had hated _until now_.

Grandma Kennedy would love to see the little half breed pushed through the mud in the same manner (her favorite daughter in law, Jackie, had been pushed) and be in the front seat to witness.

**Grampa Joe** -she thought grimly- would not sink low to witness, rather, he would be the main architect behind Mary's fall; for her fall was coming and each day Jackie could sense it was getting heavier for Mary to carry on the burden of First Lady _and_ turn a blind eye to Jack's affair.

* * *

**Hours later, Ella and Lucinda had been called by their friend and First Lady. She had said it was urgent, and indeed it was.**

Mary was going on aroun how she had read **_her_** diary, Anne Boleyn's diary, and how it mirrored her situation, but that she wasn't going to let the ghost of Anne Boleyn ruin her marriage like "the whore ruined hers" she said.

Mary was not going to end like Marilyn, another slice of the cake as they say around here, she thought grimly; nobody was going to replace her the same way they did with her mother, the true Queen!  
Lucinda yelled it was enough for Mary to brag about her mother or argue how it was unfair she ended up demoted, that was old history (Lucinda said), the past was the past, what really mattered now was Mary's future and whether or not she would give up the fight for Jack.

She had everything against her, the clerks, the advisors and of course the Military was getting tired of her. What she was doing behind Jack's back was treason and she was not ashamed to admit. It was Jack's fault, not hers that the Country was the way it is! She argued to Lucinda and Ella.

Ella fired back at Mary "Be reasonable!"

"I am being reasonable, maybe Lucinda can throw a spell to Jack to make him obedient to my commands!"

"Oh" Lucinda said going back to her painting her fingernails with her favorite purple nail polish. "you know that didn't work well ... last time"

"Since when did it work?" Ella muttered but it went unnoticed by the two women besides her in the room.

Mary buried her head in her hands. "What am I going to do?" She cried "If it was many I would not care too much, but he is only dating one, and is the harlot I am not suppose to beg him not to see! I am much better than her, why is he with her when I am the one he should love! Is not fair!"

Life was falling apart, this was not how her fairy tale should end.


	14. The More I See Your

From Nat Sarah: Sorry I made everyone wait, I was going to put the last chapters after the last update but I decided to include this two part chapter instead to better go deeper into Mary and Jack's relationship as I think Bobby and Jackie have taken too much the attention from them.

So here it goes and to all my reviewers I want to thank them and keep reviewing, if you haven't: do!

~o~

"You heard the news from Jackie?" Mary heard her husband ask. She didn't respond right away, just closed her mouth pressing it tightly then finally she gave him a sheepish smile and nodded.

Jack knew well she had heard from his ex. Jackie wasn't one to leave quietly. Even from everything he had done to keep everything hidden, she still insisted that it was their fault the relationship got know, but she was wrong. Never did Jack hear anything from Mary, in fact Mary had been very quiet and she refrained to talk about it. Almost like the young woman felt sorry for her predecessor; Jack was thinking it had to do with Mary's mother who had gone through a similar ordeal. Yet, Mary wasn't sympathetic to Jackie's love affairs either. She still thought of Jackie as a headstrong and conniving woman, something that Jack (despite all he had gone through with Jackie) had never thought about her **that** way. For him Jackie was gone, but it was no reason to bash at her, he respected her.

Mary nodded when he asked her "I did the right thing … right?" but she did to rest her mind and soul not to please him or because she really agreed with his decision.

Mary didn't think Jackie deserved a second chance. If it had been her mother or Anne, they would never have been given a second chance. Life does not give second chances to women … unless you have a _magic_ or fairy godmother to fulfill your wish.  
Meeting Lucinda she thought God answered her prayers after three years of being under Anne Boleyn's and her family's watch, but now that she held another life she found that what her mother warned about getting what you wish be a curse instead of a blessing very true.

All her life she wanted children, now she felt confused not wanting the life inside of her, and more when Jack was distant –she felt alone and she wanted to be, because being close to Jack was like a nightmare … She loved him yet she was afraid of loosing him, and as irrational as Mary knew it was, she couldn't help feeling that way.

She had to be brave, she had to be a special person, woman, everything for Jack, for Henry her father, her mother … all the time people told her she had to please, she had to be perfect, she had to behave an adequate way and now more than ever that she saw Jack walking her way with a tender look on his face, she was tired of it!

She wanted to be an independent person, she wanted to feel because she was free not because she was tied to duty, destiny or to her family, past or new. "Jack" she said when he approached. She took his hand away from her face. "We are not Romeo and Juliet, lets stop acting like them"

"Mary what do you really want? I am sorry for everything … Mary listen to me I am willing to be the man you want, I really am is just that no matter how hard I try … I"

Mary interrupted him giving him a coy smile. "Jack I know all about your tries. I have heard them before" she smirked becoming more cynical in her reply "the harder you think it is for you the harder it becomes for me to accept the fact I am not your only desire …"

"Mary please don't" Jack said.

"No Jack I will. Three months I didn't tell you anything though I wanted to about Bobby and Jackie. Three months I watched as you played with Rosie, two months ago that I learned you were seeing Marilyn" she said the name with spite "and one month that I learned you stopped for me. I feel … I feel nothing. I know I'm supposed to feel happy and thankful that you haven't seen Marilyn in over a month and you are doing your best to spend time with me … but I can't live with myself knowing that your fidelity isn't meant for longtime periods"

"Mary what are you saying?"

Mary lowered her gaze. She didn't want to face Jack straight in the eye now. "I want you to promise that you will be at my side … always"

Jack sighed. He promised he was going to be faithful and tell the truth to Mary from now on, it was easy and he was meant to, but his loins were always a problem harder for him to control as he learned years ago since him and Mary came from the past and began seeing Marilyn again. He was going to swallow the truth, his vow, and say to Mary that he would be for her.  
Despite all that happened, after Jack grabbed Mary's hand with his left one and with the other he lifted her chin up to meet his eyes, he loved her and didn't want to loose her. Everything that he had before her he had sacrificed for her, and seeing those blue eyes stained with pain and hardship of loosing everyone she ever cared for (like him) to coming back here, he vowed he would do his best not to fail her again.

"I promise" He said.

It made Mary smile.

Jack smiled too and let go of her chin and hand to embrace her. There were no words spoken, Jack felt that Mary needed more than his words to make her regain her trust for him. Mary felt in Jack's arms safe, and vice-verse Jack felt indestructible and secure in her arms. Both hoped that this feeling would never be gone

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Comment, rate it!


End file.
